Always Come Home
by Prinzessin
Summary: A rescue turns disastrous for International Rescue. Will all of the Tracy brothers come home alive? movieverse
1. Strawberries

Title: Always Come Home

Summary: A rescue turns disastrous for International Rescue. Will all of the Tracy brothers come home alive? movie-verse

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not lucky enough.

A/N: Set quite a while after the movie. John's back in the rebuilt/repaired Thunderbird Five. Also, it may take a while for the real action to start, but it's worth it (I hope). I started it and then it just took on a life of its own. And, although it may be very near completed, I have no internet where I live and the only way I can post is when I drag my laptop to a sports bar with WiFi access. I can't guarantee how often I'll get to post.

I'm going by the ages provided by the site, with the exception of Alan. So the ages are: Scott- 24, John- 22, Virgil- 20, Gordon- 18 and Alan- 16 (the site had Alan at 14, but that didn't seem right to me at all).

Virgil sat on the patio, stretched out on one of the chairs. On the small table beside him, there were a bowl of strawberries lightly sprinkled with sugar, a glass of lemonade, a small notepad and a blue pen. On his lap was a book about the artist Goya, and he was jotting down notes in the notepad. There was a small music player on the ground beneath the table, softly playing Beethoven.

It was a quiet day, something he'd long ago learned to enjoy, especially when Alan was home from school. His youngest brother had arrived back home a few days earlier, and had spent almost all of his free time with Tin-Tin. Scott and Gordon were down at the beach, their father with Brains in one of the Thunderbird silos. Virgil didn't mind the time to himself, it helped him calm down and center himself. It also allowed him the chance to think without constant interruptions.

When his hands weren't busy, they were drumming against the sides of the chair to the melody of the piano. He knew the piece well and could easily play it from memory. It was something he unconsciously did when he was nervous, bored or just concentrating on something that didn't require the use of his hands.

Jeff Tracy had long since finished in the silos and had gone off in search of his sons. He knew he didn't need to, but he felt like doing it anyway. He considered it his right as their father. He'd already found Alan, keeping Tin-Tin company while she worked on one of her father's gardens. He knew Gordon was with Scott, and didn't feel a need to go all the way down there just to check up on them. And he'd resisted the urge to call John since they'd spoken earlier. He'd expected to find Virgil at the piano since he knew Virgil had been working on something earlier. But he wasn't too surprised to find him by the pool. Jeff stood watching his middle son for a minute, before deciding that Virgil seemed to be just fine without any company. And Jeff knew he really needed to get some Tracy Industries paperwork done.

In the notepad, among other things, were the names and locations of paintings that Virgil wanted to see. Most of the paintings were in a museum in Madrid, Spain, so he began to think of when he could get there. He'd have to ask his father, since he wouldn't be able to respond to rescues while he was there. And he'd have to brush up on his Spanish, since what he'd learned in high school had long ago deteriorated due to disuse. He knew that wouldn't be a problem, he only had to ask John.

He knew his solitude was about to be interrupted when he heard Scott and Gordon coming up the path. He'd hoped they'd just go right into the house and leave him be, but knew it wasn't going to happen. And he was right.

"Strawberries!" Gordon exclaimed, immediately going for one with Scott following suit.

He loved his brothers, he really did.

"And what were you two doing?" Virgil asked, forcing down the sigh that was about to come out.

Gordon immediately launched into the story, and Virgil listened intently. The story was soon over, and Gordon announced that it was time for his laps.

"I'm going to see if dad needs us to do anything," Scott said as Gordon dived into the pool.

Virgil nodded, silently thanking his brother for volunteering him without permission. Instead of dwelling on it, Virgil just went back to his book. He looked over at the bowl of strawberries and found only sugar left. He didn't even try to fight that sigh.

"At least they left me the lemonade," he said to himself.

A breeze swept over the patio, and Virgil decided that he wanted inside. He put his T-shirt back on, gathered his things, and headed back into the house. He went into the kitchen first, leaving the bowl and refreshing his lemonade, then went up to the piano. He'd heard a song from earlier in the century, long since considered an 'oldie' but he liked it a lot. Plus, it was a piano-based rock song, something that appealed to him despite his classical training.

He sat on the floor with the music player in front of him, wading through the songs until he found the one he was looking for. He'd already listened to it a few times and was confident that he could play it back without a problem. But he wanted to hear it again, and also he wanted to listen to the lyrics.

That was one thing he had yet been able to do. He could write music, he couldn't write words. That was one thing he wanted to do, sooner rather than later. He wanted to write a song complete with lyrics. Of course, he'd written the cheesy and embarrassing things he'd called songs when he was small, things he'd rather not see the light of day. He'd already endured enough teasing from his more athletic brothers, except John. John didn't tease him for it, spending his own time studying the stars instead of pursuing athletics.

He laid on his back, his hands clasped behind his head and closed his eyes. He not only wanted to listen to the music, he wanted to feel it. It was something one of his piano teachers impressed on him at the beginning of his lessons.

After a couple rounds of the song, Virgil sat up and went over to the piano. He pressed record on the player, wanting to be able to hear back what he was about to play. His fingers rested on the keys, and he centered himself. With his eyes closed, he let his hands go to work. When he was finished, he opened his eyes in order to stop the recording. He was about to play it back when he heard Onaha calling the household to dinner.


	2. Disconnected

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not lucky enough.  
A/N: Set quite a while after the movie. John's back in the rebuilt/repaired Thunderbird Five. 

I'm going by the ages provided by the site, with the exception of Alan. So the ages are: Scott- 24, John- 22, Virgil- 20, Gordon- 18 and Alan- 16 (the site had Alan at 14, but that didn't seem right to me at all, so I changed it).

Virgil was the last to the table, slipping into his chair between Scott and Gordon. The food was passed around, but his mind was on other things. After a while, he felt someone nudge his ankle, and it came from Scott's direction. He looked over, seeing his oldest brother looking back.

"What's up?" he said softly.

"Nothing," Virgil answered with a slight shake of the head.

Scott, not believing it, chose to drop it for the time being. The dinner table was hardly the place for that discussion. Jeff saw the exchange, but stayed out of it. He knew that if something was wrong, and Scott didn't get it out of him, then he would. While the rest of the table was engaged in a heated debate over the upcoming World Cup that was taking place in Canada, Jeff mused over his sons.

Scott, being the oldest, had the instinct to want to care for and look out for his younger brothers. Scott was closest with John, who was the next eldest. Virgil, stuck in the middle, wasn't really closer to one brother than another. Gordon and Alan, being the youngest, and more alike than they wanted to admit, were also quite close. And Jeff knew that sometimes Virgil felt left out on things, something that happened more in their adolescence.

Once dinner was finished and the table was cleared, Virgil headed back upstairs. He was anxious to hear the playback. But he knew it would have to wait since Scott had followed him.

"Out with it," Scott ordered in his 'big brother' tone.

"There's nothing wrong," Virgil said patiently. "I was just working on something when we got called to dinner. I just wanted to get back to it."

Scott relaxed, leaning against the doorway. "What is it?"

"Something I'm experimenting with," Virgil answered.

"Not going to tell me?"

"Not willingly."

"Later?"

"Maybe."

Scott knew that when Virgil really wanted to work on something, it was best to leave him alone. And he had gotten that feeling quite distinctly.

"Yell if you need any help," Scott said just before he shut the door.

Virgil rolled his eyes, although he was alone in the room. "Like that'd happen," he muttered, going over to his music player. 

He took it to the center of the room, sat on the floor, pressed play and laid back down. He let the music flow over him, listening intently. After a few more playbacks, Virgil realized why it sounded weird to him. 

It was a piano-based rock song, not a piano song. He was missing the other elements which included drums and an acoustic guitar. His father had never allowed a set of drums, seeing them as too noisy for five boys. But the guitar was allowed. Although Virgil could play it, he wasn't nearly as comfortable with the guitar as he was with the piano. Since he couldn't play the guitar part just from hearing it in the original, he knew he'd have to look up the guitar tabs. And he wasn't quite ready to leave his studio just yet.

So he simply sat at the piano, playing pieces that just came to mind until he grew tired. When he looked at his watch, he realized he'd been in there for two hours without even realizing it. Leaving everything as they were, he left the room and headed for his own bedroom. Once inside, he locked the door behind him to discourage his younger brothers from just barging in. He sat cross-legged on his bed and looked around him. His walls were bare, the paint a muted white. He wanted it like that so he could paint murals on them, but hadn't gotten around to doing it yet. 

Although he was tired, it was still too early for him to go to bed. So he went off in search for his family. He found Alan easily enough, and it looked like Tin-Tin was helping him with some school work. Gordon was in the command area talking to John with their father. He figured Scott with in Thunderbird One's silo since that's where he usually went when the family wasn't together. 

Scott found him as he headed into the kitchen for something to drink.

"Finished yet?" Scott asked.

Virgil shook his head, "Won't be for a while."

"Why not?"

"This is going to take some time. It's not just another piano piece."

Scott narrowed his eyes. "Then what is it?"

Virgil, who would've banged his head on the kitchen counter if he'd thought about it, only sighed.

"Nevermind. You'll find out when it's done."

"You going back to work on it now?"

"No, I'm done for the night. I was just seeing what everybody else was up to."

"You mind if we talk for a while?" Scott asked.

"Not at all."

Virgil followed Scott up into the older one's bedroom, the door shut behind them. Scott sat on his bed while Virgil took a place on the floor, leaning against the closet door.

"Is something wrong, Virgil?" Scott asked once they were both settled.

"No, not really. Why?"

"You've just seemed…off…these past couple days. It's a little disconcerting."

"I guess I just feel disconnected somehow."

"Disconnected?"

Virgil nodded, although he now realized he had no idea how to explain it further. 

"From us?" Scott asked after a few moments had passed.

"Maybe…I don't know. I'm not really sure what I mean."

"I'm just worried," Scott said. "You aren't quite acting like yourself."

"I'll be alright," Virgil replied.

Although he knew Scott wasn't completely convinced, Virgil was relieved when Scott suggested they barge in on Gordon and their father since they hadn't gotten to talk to John all day. And Virgil hoped that it would help settle him down.

They silently went into the command area, having already heard that Gordon and Jeff were still talking to John.

"Johnny!" Scott called from the doorway.

Virgil went around Scott, who'd stopped to admire his handiwork at startling both Gordon and Jeff.

"Jesus, Scott," Gordon muttered while Scott and John laughed.

"How's it going all the way up there?" Scott asked John once he was standing behind Gordon.

"The same," John answered. "And with you on La Isla Tracy?"

"The same," Scott answered.

The eldest two chatted for a minute while Virgil hung back, and that didn't escape Jeff's notice. He'd been concerned for his son for a little while, since Virgil was being a little more distant and quieter than normal. At first he'd hoped that Scott had gotten it out of his younger brother, but now he wasn't so sure. 

The others had piped in every now and then, but it soon became apparent that it was turning into Scott and John's show, so the other three bowed out politely. Gordon went off in search of something, muttering something about getting back at Scott. 

Virgil went back up into his bedroom, intent on getting something productive done. So, he took out his sketchpad, some pencils and erasers and went into the rec room. He found Gordon there, watching television.

"I thought you were getting back at Scott," Virgil said when he saw Gordon.

"Oh, he'll get his," Gordon said with a wicked grin.

"I don't want to know," Virgil replied. "I want complete deniability."

Gordon laughed, then asked, "What's that?"

"A sketchpad," Virgil answered, holding it up.

"What'cha sketching?"

"Nothing yet. I was hoping to get some ideas for the walls in my room. The sterile white look really has got to go."

"And how long have I been saying that?"

"What are you watching?"

"That new quiz show that's supposed to be impossible to win," Gordon answered.

Virgil knew of it, the premise of the show was so convoluted that he was surprised it was ever produced. But it soon became popular, and he couldn't say he was surprised that Gordon was watching it.

"Any good?"

"Can't tell. I don't think so."

Gordon turned the TV off and faced his brother. "This sucks."

"What?"

"I'm bored."

Virgil set his sketchpad aside and looked at Gordon. "Ping pong?"

Gordon jumped to his feet with a grin. "Want to make a wager?"

"Not with you. I have a horrible record when it comes to ping pong. I just figured it was something to do."

"Chicken," Gordon teasingly taunted.

"No, it's called being smart. Smart people don't make a wager on a game they don't feel 100 confident that they can win."

"Where'd you get that from?"

"Me."

"Well, pick up the paddle and prepare to lose."

"Me and my big mouth," Virgil muttered as he went to the other side of the table.

The game lasted longer than Virgil thought it would, and he had a suspicion that Gordon was letting him have a few points here and there. For whatever reason, Virgil thought that maybe Gordon didn't want to totally humiliate his older brother in the game. And that was something Virgil appreciated.

Jeff, who'd been hoping to talk to Virgil, heard him with Gordon in the rec room and went downstairs. He saw the end of the game, both boys laughing over something.

"Hey dad," Gordon said, seeing him first as Jeff was standing behind Virgil.

Virgil turned and smiled at his father, then turned his attention back to Gordon.

"So next time John's here, you might get him to play ping pong," Virgil said.

"How did I not know that he's really good at this?" Gordon asked.

"Practice. He and Scott play quite often."

"How'd the game go?" Jeff asked, deciding it was safe to pipe in.

"I lost, miserably," Virgil answered. "But not unexpectedly."

"He didn't do that bad," Gordon added. "I mean, I didn't absolutely and completely annihilate him."

"Well, that's good," Jeff commented with a smile.

What they didn't know was that the smile was more for the fact that Virgil seemed to be back to normal than anything else. But he'd keep an eye out all the same anyway.

"Virge," Gordon said. "I think there's some cookies hidden in the kitchen. What do you say we investigate?"

"And risk Onaha's wrath? Count me out."

"Go ahead," Jeff sighed. "I'll take the rap."

"You sure, dad?" Virgil said.

Jeff nodded, "I don't know if there is anything. But you boys have my permission to look. But you have to share if you find anything."

"Yes!" Gordon exclaimed. "Let's go, Virgil. We've got cookies to find."

Both boys raced up to the kitchen, trying not to tear it apart looking for the cookies. It didn't take them long to find out that the rumor was true since Gordon found them hidden behind boxes of dried spaghetti.

"We have Chewy Chips Ahoy!" Gordon pronounced, placing the bag of cookies on the counter.

"Chocolate milk or white milk?" Virgil asked with a grin.

"Chocolate," Gordon answered.

Once both boys were sitting at the nook, glasses of chocolate milk and the bag in front of them.

"This is going to be good," Gordon said, reaching for his first cookie.

Virgil, who saw Jeff entering, nudged Gordon's elbow.

"Dad, would you please let the others know that there is a bag of cookies down here?" Virgil asked. "And if they don't hurry, that me and Gordon will eat them all."

"Sure," Jeff laughed, heading off to let his other two planetside sons know. After all, he knew Virgil wasn't kidding about him and Gordon finishing them off without saving any for the others.

Scott was the first to join them, opting for no milk, much to Gordon's disbelief.

"One requires milk with cookies," Gordon said. "You have much to learn, Grasshopper."

Alan came a minute later to find the other three in a fit of laughter. He pulled up a stool next to Scott since Gordon and Virgil were next to each other. And since he was across from Gordon, Alan tried to commandeer his milk for his own cookies.

"I don't think so, Sprout," Gordon said when he saw what Alan was up to. "Get your own."

The four brothers made quick work of the bag of cookies, and even Jeff got a couple in before the bag was finished. Gordon, who had told Alan and Scott about his ping pong game with Virgil, had been challenged to a game by Scott. So the brothers and their father all went into the rec room to watch the match take place. Virgil sat on the sofa with his sketchpad in his lap, a pencil in his hand. Alan sat next to his brother while Jeff leaned against the wall.

"Oh yeah," Gordon growled when Scott tried nailing him with the ping pong ball. "Take that!"

The game soon dissolved into who could hit the other person the most with the ping pong ball. Jeff shook his head while Alan watched with amusement. Virgil's attention was on his sketchpad, slowly putting pencil to paper. Jeff's gaze had gone from the game to his middle son and wondered what he was working on. So he went over, barely avoiding colliding with Scott, who was ducking one of Gordon's shots, and sat on Virgil's other side. He leaned over a little, trying to get a look without disturbing his son's concentration.

He soon saw what Virgil was sketching. He was sketching a moment from the game. Jeff realized that Virgil was drawing from memory, not what was happening in front of him. 

Scott and Gordon soon grew tired of their play, and went over to see what Virgil was doing and what Jeff was looking at. But Virgil noticed the incoming attention and quickly flipped the sketchpad closed.

"Aw, come on!" Gordon whined. "We want to see too."

Virgil had known that his father was watching him and didn't mind it. But he got a little self-conscious when his brothers came over. 

"It's nothing," he said. "Just a little doodling."

"Then you won't mind us taking a look," Gordon said, suddenly reaching out.

But Virgil saw it coming and tightened his grip. Gordon's attempt at snatching the sketchpad had failed.

"Actually, I would," Virgil said, getting a little defensive.

Gordon was about to say something else, but was quieted by an elbow to the ribs from Scott. He relented and backed off, muttering a sarcastic apology. 

"Come on, Alan," Gordon said. "Let's see what else is going on around here."

Alan glanced over at his father and other brothers, nodded and stood. The pair left the room.

Virgil, who by then had collected his things, announced that he was going up to his bedroom for an early night and wished his brother and father a good night. As he walked away, his father and Scott noticed how his shoulders were slumped down, almost as if in defeat. 


	3. A Mural and a Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not lucky enough.

A/N: Set quite a while after the movie. John's back in the rebuilt/repaired Thunderbird Five.

-I'm going by the ages provided by the site, with the exception of Alan. So the ages are: Scott- 24, John- 22, Virgil- 20, Gordon- 18 and Alan- 16 (the site had Alan at 14, but that didn't seem right to me at all, so I changed it).

---

"Did you get anywhere before?" Jeff asked once the room was clear.

"He just said that he felt disconnected, but he'd be fine."

"Disconnected how?"

"He said he couldn't explain it. Leave him for the night, and I'll try again tomorrow."

"Alright, son," Jeff said.

The next morning found Scott looking for Virgil before breakfast. He figured that Virgil was up since he didn't sleep in often, and had gone up early the night before. It didn't take him long to find his younger brother since he heard music coming from his bedroom when he passed the door. Scott gently knocked on the door, the music not loud enough to mask it.

"It's open," Virgil said, and Scott noted the light but serious tone to those two words.

"Hey," Scott said, slowing coming into the room.

Virgil was standing in the middle of the room, facing one of the walls with a piece of paper held out in front of him. Every few seconds he'd glance from the paper to the wall and back.

"Oh, hey Scott!" Virgil replied, glancing at his older brother before going back to the paper.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked after he sat on Virgil's already made bed.

"Got an idea for a mural last night," Virgil answered. "Just seeing if it's possible."

"Is that what you were drawing last night?" Scott asked.

Virgil knew what his brother was referring to and shook his head. "No, that's something different. Just a little something since the game had gone into chaos."

"Mind if I see what this mural idea is?" Scott asked, genuinely curious.

"I know it doesn't look like much now," Virgil said, handing over the paper. "But it's only a rough idea. I still need to fine-tune it, add in more details, get the colors in…"

"I think it'll be great," Scott said when he finished going over the drawing.

"But it's…"

"Virgil, you're an artistic wonder. I have no doubt that this will be great. Now, will this be all over the room or just one wall?"

"Just one wall," Virgil answered. "I think it'd fit that one nicely."

Virgil pointed to the one he'd been studying when Scott first came in. Scott nodded in agreement.

"What about the other walls?" Scott asked.

Virgil shrugged. "One wall at a time, big brother. Unless I get hit by sudden inspiration. Anyway, I've got that thing I'm working on upstairs and don't think I've forgotten that Gordon's birthday is coming up. I've got enough to keep me busy without any rescues as it is."

"Going back to work on that?"

"I've decided to leave it alone for today. I've been obsessing over it too much and I think that's why I can't finish it. Maybe tomorrow I can look at it with a clearer head. Plus, I have an idea for Gordon's birthday, and I need to get started on that if I'm going to finish in time."

"You think you'll need any help at all?" Scott asked.

Virgil looked at his brother and wondered why he wanted to help all of a sudden. The previous day he'd asked about the music project, and now with his other art projects as well.

"I'll probably need an opinion or two along the way," Virgil answered.

Scott nodded, then checked his watch. "We better get downstairs for breakfast or there'll be nothing left after Gordon and Alan get through."

Virgil laughed, following his older brother out of the door.

"Do you think Gordon's really upset about last night?" Virgil asked.

"Gordon? About what?"

"I wouldn't let him see the sketchpad."

"I doubt it. Knowing him, he's probably forgotten about it by now."

Virgil knew Scott was right, so he let the matter drop. They came into the dining area to find their father, Gordon, Alan, Brains and Tin-Tin already sitting down. They took their seats, wished everyone a good morning and joined in the conversation that had already started. Virgil noticed that Gordon didn't seem to be harboring any ill feelings over the previous night and felt relieved.

During breakfast, Tin-Tin mentioned that she and her mother could use a day on the mainland to gather some things. Virgil used the opportunity to mention that he could use some supplies as well, offering to fly if his father approved. Jeff immediately gave his approval, not hesitating since Alan was home and could fill in on a rescue if anything came in while Virgil was away.

"I'll also take requests from family members who need anything from the mainland," Virgil offered, and his father, Scott and Gordon immediately said they did.

"I just got home from school," Alan said. "I've got everything."

"Give me your lists and I'll do the best I can," Virgil said.

Jeff decided that the trip would take place the following day. Immediately after breakfast, Jeff, Scott and Gordon went to compile their lists while Virgil went to make his own. He went over his art supplies, noting what he would need for his various projects. He then went down to Thunderbird Two's silo to see if he needed anything there.

It was an hour before he was finished, satisfied that he hadn't forgotten anything. Even though, he knew he'd be checking the list every so often. Scott found him a little while later, while he was in his room with the mural sketch.

"Here's my list," Scott announced when he came in, handing it over.

"Have you checked it twice?" Virgil asked with a grin.

Scott only narrowed his eyes. "Ha, ha. Actually, I went over it a few times. I wanted to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything."

"I did the same," Virgil admitted.

"Mural?" Scott asked, eyeing the paper in Virgil's hands.

"Yeah," he answered. "Just trying to fine-tune it a little. But nothing's coming right now."

"I think some fresh air would do you some good. I know it'd help me," Scott offered.

Virgil thought for a moment, then agreed. They exited the house, choosing a path that would eventually lead to the beach. As they walked, they talked about their 'Birds, what else Virgil would do on the mainland, their family, and quite a few other things. They made their way back to the house just in time for lunch, which they found set up on the patio.

"And where have you two been?" Gordon asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Around," Scott answered.

"Could you be any more vague?"

"We were on the island," Scott laughed, earning a glare from Gordon.

"We went for a walk," Virgil said.

The family, who were also joined by Brains and Tin-Tin, talked over lunch about many things. Afterwards, Jeff went back to his office to get some work done while Tin-Tin went inside to help her mother. Since he'd been out all morning, Scott said that he was going to Thunderbird One to get some of his own work done. Alan wanted to run some things by John since he was going up to Thunderbird Five for a rotation soon enough, went to call his brother. That left Gordon and Virgil on their own.

"Listen, Gordon," Virgil began. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to get snappy at you."

"Hey, it's no problem. I do know when to back off, sometimes I just don't. Last night was one of those times. I'm sorry too."

Since he'd finished his list while Virgil was out with Scott, Gordon ran up to his room to get it before he forgot. Virgil put the list in his room, alongside his own and Scott's.

"So, any ideas to get rid of the sterilized look?" Gordon asked. "Or are you finding that institutional white suits you?"

Virgil tried to glare, but couldn't maintain a straight face. "Here. Take a look at this."

Gordon took the paper and looked at it for a minute. He then looked up and pointed to a wall, the same one that Virgil had decided on earlier.

"That wall," Gordon said, and Virgil nodded.

"I agree," he said.

"I can't wait for it to be done," Gordon commented. "It'll be so cool!"

"It isn't going to look exactly like that," Virgil replied. "I still need to finalize that and get the coloring done…"

"Meaning the mural won't get done this century," Gordon grinned.

"It'll get done," Virgil sighed. "It just may take a while."


	4. Not Apart

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not lucky enough.

A/N: Set quite a while after the movie. John's back in the rebuilt/repaired Thunderbird Five.

I'm going by the ages provided by the site, with the exception of Alan. So the ages are: Scott- 24, John- 22, Virgil- 20, Gordon- 18 and Alan- 16 (the site had Alan at 14, but that didn't seem right to me at all, so I changed it).

The rest of the day went on much like that, with Virgil getting a list from his father, and one from Alan. When asked, Alan said that it was actually from John.

"But he's coming home soon," Virgil said after Alan had told him.

"There's some stellar event taking place that he really, really, really wants to be up there for. So he's staying an extra week," Alan explained. "Which means I'll have to stay an extra week when I go up."

"I don't think he'll ask you to stay for five weeks just because he wants to."

"Here's hoping," Alan replied.

"You sure you don't need anything while I'm on the mainland?" Virgil asked.

"I'm sure. I checked everything just in case. If I think of anything, I'll call," Alan answered with a smirk.

"I can't guarantee the completion of any last minute requests," Virgil replied. "Especially from smart aleck baby brothers."

Alan glared at the 'baby brother' remark since he really hated it, but said nothing. He then went off in search of Tin-Tin while Virgil went to his room. Instead of working on the mural, he began to work on Gordon's birthday present. He wanted to decoupage a fish, then paint it with bright colors. He had gotten the idea just before Christmas, but didn't have nearly enough time to get it done. So, while flipping through one of Gordon's aquatic magazines, he came across the picture of a fish and immediately knew that was the one he wanted to use. So when he realized that Gordon was done with the magazine, he took it up to his room and began to plan. Since the picture was only two-dimensional and his fish would be three-dimensional, he needed to plan accordingly. He also wanted to create a background for the fish to stand in front of, so he needed to get that planned out as well.

So he spent most of the afternoon between his bedroom and the studio, working mostly on that project, although every so often he'd go back to the mural. He was concentrating so much on sketching out the background on a large piece of paper that he didn't notice someone knocking on the studio door.

"Virgil?" he heard someone ask, taking him out of his concentration with a start.

He jumped, turning around to see his father standing in the doorway.

"Hi dad," he said a bit breathlessly.

"Sorry," Jeff smiled.

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to see what you're up to."

"Well, come in and I'll tell you."

Jeff entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Where's Gordon?" Virgil asked once his father was nearby.

"In the pool. He wanted to do some laps."

"Good. I'm working on my present to him."

Virgil then explained everything to his father, showing him what he'd already gotten done.

"Virgil, you've really outdone yourself," Jeff commented. "He'll love this."

"I just don't know where he's going to put it!" Virgil laughed. "There isn't enough room in his bedroom."

"Don't worry, we'll find somewhere."

Virgil then went over and got the mural sketch and showed that to his father. Although Jeff didn't understand art the way Virgil did, he still appreciated his son's talent and took a keen interest in what Virgil created.

"Sounds like you have a couple big projects," Jeff said once Virgil was done.

"That's not all," Virgil said with a sad smile.

"What else is there?" Jeff asked.

"I'm trying to recreate a song, except it isn't coming out so well."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, it's a rock song that's mainly piano driven. But there are other instruments in there. Those are going to take some work to get recorded."

"Just wondering, why do you want to do this?"

Virgil shrugged. "Sounded like fun at the time."

Jeff smiled, "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Thanks, dad."

"You seem to be feeling better than before," Jeff commented.

"Just don't feel so…apart…anymore."

"Can't explain it?"

"No."

"Well, I'm just glad you're feeling better."

"I know, you and Scott were worried."

"That's my right as your father. And if you ask Scott, it's his right as older brother."

Later that night, after dinner, the family gathered in the rec room for a movie. Tin-Tin and Alan sat on the sofa with Gordon and Jeff while Scott and Virgil took their places on the floor, leaning against the ends of the sofa. The movie itself was rather horrible, but they all still had a good time making fun of it.

"Who accepted this script?" Gordon asked once the credits began.

"How was this ever allowed to be produced?" Alan added.

"How was this ever released for public viewing?" Gordon asked.

"At least we didn't have to pay money specifically to watch it," Virgil commented.

"I swear HBO shows some of the worst movies ever made," Scott said.

The room cleared out since it was getting late. Virgil, who had to get up extra early to prepare and do pre-flight checks on Tracy Three, headed up to bed.


	5. Unwanted Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not lucky enough.

A/N: Set quite a while after the movie. John's back in the rebuilt/repaired Thunderbird Five.

-I'm going by the ages provided by the site, with the exception of Alan. So the ages are: Scott- 24, John- 22, Virgil- 20, Gordon- 18 and Alan- 16 (the site had Alan at 14, but that didn't seem right to me at all, so I changed it).

-----

Morning came earlier than Virgil would've liked, but he got up anyway. After stopping in the kitchen for some coffee, he went about preparing. Once that was done, he grabbed a bagel and another cup of coffee and headed out to the hangar so start the pre-flight checks. Jeff came down a little while later to check on his son's status and to see if he needed any help.

"Everything looks good," Virgil concluded. "Thanks for the help, dad."

"Not a problem. Onaha and Tin-Tin are just about ready, so you should be able to take off within the half hour."

"Sounds good. Not that I mind flying, but I just want to get to the mainland," Virgil said. "I have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in."

"Just do the best you can. I know we gave you a lot."

"I will," Virgil said, smiling when he saw Scott jogging towards them.

"'Morning!" Scott said when he arrived.

Virgil and Jeff offered their morning greetings, and the trio talked until Jeff announced that he'd go up to command to get himself prepared for Tracy Three's takeoff. Scott stayed back and waited with Virgil.

"Hey Scott," Virgil said once he was sure they were alone.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Virgil said.

"For what?"

"The past few days."

Scott narrowed his eyes, unsure of what Virgil meant exactly. But he didn't get a chance to ask since Tin-Tin and Onaha had entered the hangar.

"Ready?" Virgil asked the two women.

"Yes!" Tin-Tin answered excitedly.

"I am as well," Onaha answered, more calmly than her daughter.

"Well, if you'll both get on board and strapped in, I'll see if we're clear for takeoff."

The two women went inside the jet, followed by Virgil. He stood in the doorway, paused and turned toward Scott.

"See you tonight!" Virgil called, waving a bit.

"Fly safe and have fun!" Scott called back.

Once in the cockpit, Virgil settled himself. Once he'd received clearance from his father, Virgil eased the jet into the air. And once he'd reached cruising altitude, he turned on the automatic pilot and watched over everything. Tin-Tin appeared a few minutes later, sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

"Do you want something to eat or some coffee?" she asked.

"Coffee would be great," Virgil answered.

"Breakfast and coffee, coming right up," she said cheerfully, leaving the cockpit.

"I didn't…" Virgil began, but stopped when he realized he'd be getting breakfast whether he wanted it or not. And he actually did want it.

The flight was a smooth one, nothing notable happening. They landed without a problem, and the jet was parked in the usual hangar. A car had been left for them, so Virgil drove Onaha and Tin-Tin into town. Onaha and Tin-Tin had their own things to do, so they split up and agreed to meet later on that day. Virgil made his way in and out of the various stores and shops. He decided to work on one list at a time, starting with his father's. Once that was done, he went back to the car to drop the packages off and start on Scott's. After another trip to the car, he went to work on John's, and then he did Gordon's and then his own.

He'd long since noticed that someone was following him, but he tried to be inconspicuous about his movements. He made no attempt to ditch the person, instead acting normally, as if he hadn't noticed.

He was coming out of a store when the man who'd been following him suddenly stood right in his path.

"Can I help you?" Virgil asked politely.

"You're Virgil Tracy," the man said, stating a fact, not asking a question.

"Yes," Virgil replied, a little wearily.

"I'm Kevin Reilly from the New York Post. A few questions?"

"Um, sure," Virgil answered, although he was keenly aware of the bad vibes coming from this man. "But I have to meet someone in a little while, so I don't have much time."

"What can you tell me about the Nictvi project that the aerospace division of Tracy Industries is developing?"

"Nothing, unfortunately. That isn't my area. But I'm sure the press office of Tracy Industries could help you."

"Have you ever heard of The Hood?"

"The Hood?" Virgil repeated, hoping that his internal alarm to the sound of that name was only internal. "Oh yeah, just what I saw on TV. He was trying to rob a bank after he'd attacked the Thunderbirds. Absolutely horrible. I'm just glad he was stopped and he's in jail."

The reporter leaned in and asked, "What went through your mind when you heard that Thunderbird Five had been struck? Did you think your brother John was dead?"

Virgil stepped back and tried not to glare at the man. "If there's a John on Thunderbird Five, it isn't my brother. My brother has been working for Tracy Industries on a communications project."

"Yes, right," the reporter replied, obviously not believing Virgil. "That's all I have."

Virgil turned and walked away, anxious to meet Onaha and Tin-Tin. He was also anxious to get back to the jet so he could contact his father and tell him what had just transpired. He realized he still had some time before he was set to meet the two women, so he went back to work on his own list. But he still felt someone watching him, knowing it was the reporter. He managed to finish his list, getting the items to the car with just enough time to meet Onaha and Tin-Tin.

He made his way to the square, and since he was at the top of the stairs, he could see Tin-Tin standing on the retaining wall to the fountain. And he knew that her mother wasn't too far away. He fought his way through the crowd of people when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned to see who it was, although he didn't really need to. There was only one person who would be trying to get his attention and would do so like that.

Virgil turned around and feigned a smile. "Yes?"

"I just have one more question," Kevin said. "How'd it feel to almost die on Thunderbird Five?"

"Well, since I've never been there, I wouldn't know."

"I hear the rescue business is dangerous work. Are you ever afraid you'll die?"

Virgil was about to reply when the man slipped himself into the crowd and disappeared.


	6. Asking to Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not lucky enough.

A/N: Set quite a while after the movie. John's back in the rebuilt/repaired Thunderbird Five.

-I'm going by the ages provided by the site, with the exception of Alan. So the ages are: Scott- 24, John- 22, Virgil- 20, Gordon- 18 and Alan- 16 (the site had Alan at 14, but that didn't seem right to me at all, so I changed it).

----

Virgil, who took that last part as a threat, quickly made his way back to where Onaha and Tin-Tin were waiting for him.

"Who was that?" Tin-Tin asked, having seen the most recent exchange.

"Someone who knows way too much," Virgil whispered. "Come on, let's go."

Virgil led the way back to the car, walking rather quickly. Tin-Tin exchanged glances with her mother, then jogged to catch up.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned.

"Let's just say he's brought up some things I'd just rather forget," Virgil answered.

Tin-Tin didn't say anything, but although she wasn't sure what Virgil meant, she left it alone. She got the feeling he didn't want to talk about it. So she waited until her mother caught up with her, and they went back to the car. He helped them get everything loaded, and then drove back to the airport. The ride was quiet, Virgil concentrating on driving since the last encounter did little for his nerves.

Once at the airport, he parked the car and helped get everything stowed. When it was almost all done, he said he was going to start prepping for takeoff.

"Finish getting everything stowed and then strap yourselves in. Let me know when you both are all set," Virgil said, in an unusual commanding tone.

"Sure," Tin-Tin replied, helping her mother do as Virgil asked.

A few minutes later, Tin-Tin announced that they were set for takeoff. Virgil confirmed, then got on the radio to the airport's control tower and requested clearance. Once that was received, Virgil got the jet into the air without any problems.

"Tracy Three to Tracy Island," Virgil said once he was at a cruising altitude.

"Tracy Island, over," Jeff replied.

"We're in the air and on our way back. ETA is two hours, fourteen minutes."

"Confirmed."

"And Dad, we need to talk."

"I'll meet you when you land."

"All of us."

"Anything of immediate concern?"

"Nothing too immediate. Just want to get it done when I land."

"We'll be waiting."

Virgil switched the comm off and leaned back a bit. He was not looking forward to sharing what had happened, but knew he had to. He didn't want to admit that it was almost impossible to bury the feelings that came up when he heard the questions and thought about what had happened. Virgil hoped his father would contact John and have him in on this conversation as well. If his father didn't, then he would. John needed to know as well, and Virgil needed to see that his older brother was alive and well.

Tin-Tin appeared a little while later with a cup of coffee in her hand. She held it out to him, and Virgil gratefully took it.

"Thank you," he sighed. "It isn't decaf, is it?"

"No," she replied with a smile. "It's regular coffee. I even added a little milk and two sugars."

"You are wonderful," he replied, taking a slow sip. "Although I almost wish it was decaf right now."

"Why's that?" she asked, sitting in the other seat.

"I'm just a little edgy. Listen, Tin-Tin," he said, glancing at her. "I'm sorry I was so short with you before. You didn't deserve it."

"It's alright," she replied. "I didn't take it personally. I figured it had something to do with that man you were talking to before."

"Yes, it does," Virgil confirmed.

"Do I get to know?" she asked.

"Later. I haven't told my family either. This is something that I only want to tell once. So when we land, you'll find out with them."

She nodded, knowing that it must be something serious for Virgil to be rattled by it. "Do you need anything else?"

Virgil shook his head. "No, the coffee was enough. Thank you again."

"You're welcome," she smiled, then disappeared to rejoin her mother.

Virgil got everyone and everything back safely, and parked the jet in its usual place. Kyrano and Jeff were waiting in the hangar. Kyrano met his wife and daughter, and helped them get everything out of the jet. Jeff went over to his son and placed his hands on Virgil's shoulders.

"How bad is it?" Jeff asked, having heard Virgil's voice earlier, and now the stormy look in his middle son's eyes.

"Not now, Dad," Virgil said. "Everyone all at once. I can only do this once."

"Your brothers and Brains are in the command area, and John's on as well," Jeff replied.

"I told Tin-Tin that she'd be in on this too. It does kind of involve her."

Jeff nodded. "You go on up. I'll get Tin-Tin and meet you there."

Virgil nodded and started up to the house. He stopped in the kitchen for a bottle of water, then headed to the command area. Once he entered, his brothers all started asking him questions at once.

"In a few!" Virgil said. "Wait for Dad and Tin-Tin to get here."

He went over to the window and stared out over the island, although he really wasn't looking at anything. Scott watched with worry, but stayed put since he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere and all he'd accomplish was upsetting Virgil even more.


	7. Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not lucky enough.

A/N: Set quite a while after the movie. John's back in the rebuilt/repaired Thunderbird Five.

-I'm going by the ages provided by the site, with the exception of Alan. So the ages are: Scott- 24, John- 22, Virgil- 20, Gordon- 18 and Alan- 16 (the site had Alan at 14).

Always Come Home- Interlude

When Virgil was younger, he'd have music in his head when there was nothing else for him to concentrate on. Sometimes he'd get so lost in the music, he'd lose touch with reality, with what was really around him. He'd sit, either by a window, or just on his bed, with the music that only he could hear. Scott was always able to recognize when Virgil was lost in his own music.

Virgil wouldn't respond to someone calling his name because he wouldn't hear it. He'd only hear the music. He wouldn't see anyone trying to getting his attention because all he'd see were either music notes or paintings he'd seen.

Scott was always able to get him back with a touch. To avoid startling Virgil, Scott would gently place a hand on his younger brother's shoulder or arm. Once Scott saw that Virgil was focused on him, he'd stay close. It was still too easy for Virgil to get lost again. As if to ensure that everything he was now seeing was real, Virgil would slowly reach out, his small fingers brushing against Scott's face, arm, whatever was closest. Then Scott would talk to Virgil, make his younger brother listen to something other than the music. He'd make Virgil look at him, make him see something that was real.

As Virgil grew up, that occurred less and less. It occurs so infrequently that it takes Scott a little while to recognize what's happening in front of him. And when Virgil reaches out, it surprises him. And when it happens now, Scott knows something is wrong.


	8. Telling the Story

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not lucky enough.

A/N: Set quite a while after the movie. John's back in the rebuilt/repaired Thunderbird Five.

-I'm going by the ages provided by the site, with the exception of Alan. So the ages are: Scott- 24, John- 22, Virgil- 20, Gordon- 18 and Alan- 16 (the site had Alan at 14).

---

Once Jeff and Tin-Tin arrived, Jeff tried to get Virgil's attention, since he hadn't moved when they entered. But Virgil didn't move at all when his name was being called. It was then that Scott stood up, and put a hand on his father's arm.

"Let me," was all he said before going over to Virgil.

Everyone watched intently, as they weren't sure what was happening. Scott stood next to Virgil, who had yet to move. Scott placed a gentle hand on Virgil's arm and said his name softly. It took a second, but Virgil turned to glance at Scott. Then Virgil touched Scott's arm for a second.

"Welcome back," Scott said, his volume low.

Virgil smiled slightly before turning around. Scott sat back down on the sofa and Virgil remained on his feet.

"Okay," Jeff said. "We're all here. What happened?"

"I was stopped by a reporter," Virgil began. "He said he was from the New York Post. He just said he had a few questions. His first was fine, it was about the Nictvi project. I just told him to contact the press office since that isn't my area."

"And then?" Jeff prodded.

"He asked me if I'd ever heard of The Hood," Virgil answered, looking at everyone's faces. No one reacted strongly, they were just watching him.

"How did you answer that?" Jeff asked.

"Just that I'd heard about him on TV. That he was the one who attacked the Thunderbirds and tried to rob a bank. And that it was horrible and I was glad he was stopped and is in jail."

"I'm guessing there's more," Scott asked.

Virgil nodded, but didn't immediately start. He took a deep breath, and glanced at the screen where he saw John looking back at him.

"What is it, Virgil?" John asked when he saw his younger brother looking at him.

"He asked what I thought when I heard that Thunderbird Five had been hit," Virgil said, and after another deep breath he added, "And that if I thought John was dead."

No one said a word when Virgil was finished. Virgil kept his head down and his eyes on his feet, he didn't dare look up until he'd gotten himself calmed down. He especially didn't want to look at John, since he knew this had to have brought a lot up in his older brother as well.

It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that Virgil moved. He slowly looked up, and saw that it was Scott in front of him.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," Virgil lied, and immediately saw that Scott didn't believe him.

"He's ok," Scott whispered. "John's just fine."

Virgil looked over Scott's shoulder to see John on the screen, staring at him. John smiled and waved.

"I know," Virgil replied. He allowed Scott to guide him to the sofa.

"How did you answer those?" Jeff asked.

"I just said that if there was a John on Thunderbird Five, it wasn't my brother. My brother's working on a communications project for Tracy Industries," Virgil answered. "But I don't think he believed me."

"Why not?" Jeff asked.

"Just the way he looked. I don't think he believed anything I said after the Nictvi project question."

"And then what?" Scott asked.

"That was it for then. I went back to completing the lists that you all gave me. I was about to meet Onaha and Tin-Tin when he stopped me again."

And then Virgil added to Tin-Tin, "That was what you saw."

She nodded, but said nothing. Jeff urged his son to continue, although he sensed that this was going to be a difficult thing to do. Scott, who had sat next to his brother, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He asked…" Virgil paused, taking a deep breath. "He asked what it was like to almost die on Thunderbird Five."

"What?" Scott asked in disbelief.

Virgil simply nodded, locking eyes with John once again. John offered a supportive look, but didn't say anything.

"And?" Jeff prompted.

"I just told him that since I'd never been on Thunderbird Five, I wouldn't know," Virgil whispered.

They all sat in silence, absorbing the latest bit and letting Virgil get himself calmed down.

"Please tell me that was it," Jeff said.

He was disheartened to see Virgil shake his head. And with the way things had been going, Jeff wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear what else there was. But he knew he had to, so he asked Virgil what it was.

"He said that the rescue business is dangerous. And then he asked me if I was afraid that I would die."

"That son of a…" Scott began before a look from his father silenced him.

"What did you say to that?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing. He vanished into the crowd just after."

"Alright," Jeff sighed. "We need to find out who that reporter is and how he got that information."

"He said his name was Kevin Reilly," Virgil offered, realizing he hadn't mentioned it earlier.

"John, could you…" Jeff began.

"I'm running it now," John answered before the request was fully completed.

Virgil, who suddenly didn't feel well, put his head between his knees and wrapped his arms around his shins. Scott rubbed his back in an effort to comfort his younger brother. John, who was waiting for the computer to give him something, watched with concern, as did the rest of the room's occupants.

"What's going on, little brother?" Scott said softly.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Virgil answered, just as softly.

"You want to go upstairs for a few minutes?" Scott asked, looking over Virgil to their father, who nodded his head.

"Yeah."

Scott moved so that Virgil could sit up. Then Scott stood and watched his brother slowly stand, and then they left the room with Scott following Virgil.

"What do you think is wrong?" Alan asked.

"I'd say all of the stress," John guessed. "Knowing him, Virgil buried it the entire time. Now everything's hitting him all at once and his body's reacting."

Once in the bathroom, Virgil leaned over the sink, his head in his arms. Scott stood back, watching intently. This had happened before and he knew that it was best to give Virgil some space. If he really did get sick, it would happen rather suddenly and it was best to be out of the way.

Scott was glad he wasn't standing nearby, since Virgil went to the toilet in flash. Scott immediately followed, kneeling by his brother and rubbing his back until he was finished.

When he was done, Virgil rested his head on his arms and tried to calm his breathing.

"Better?" Scott asked.

"A little," Virgil replied.

"You up to going back downstairs?"

"In a minute," Virgil answered, then started to stand.

Scott helped him up, and then over to the sink. Virgil rinsed his mouth out, then splashed his face a few times. Once his face was dry, Virgil led the way back downstairs.

"Sorry," he said when he arrived back.

"You ok now?" Jeff asked, going over to his son.

Virgil nodded, but only said, "I'm sorry about that."

"Nothing to apologize for," Jeff said. "Sit back down and we'll continue this."

Virgil sat back down next to Scott, who handed him the water bottle that he'd originally brought in with him.

"Drink up," Scott said, his voice low. "You need it."

Virgil nodded, took the cap off and took a few sips before replacing the cap. The room remained quiet until John reported that the computer had found a match.


	9. Overactive Imagination

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not lucky enough.

A/N: Set quite a while after the movie. John's back in the rebuilt/repaired Thunderbird Five.

-I'm going by the ages provided by the site, with the exception of Alan. So the ages are: Scott- 24, John- 22, Virgil- 20, Gordon- 18 and Alan- 16 (the site had Alan at 14).

---

"What do you have?" Jeff asked.

"Kevin Reilly," John said, splitting the screen so that a picture could also be seen, "started working for the Post three years ago. He got into trouble about 16 months ago when he was arrested for stalking someone he was doing a story on. Since the charges were eventually dropped, he was able to continue working for the paper. Since then, he's been arrested again for stalking and harassment. He was fired from the paper last month."

"I wonder what he's been up to since then," Gordon mused. "Because it doesn't sound like he's been a Boy Scout."

"Any mention of more recent activities?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing here," John said shaking his head. "But I'll keep digging."

"Good, call me the second you have anything," Jeff ordered.

"I will."

"We'll let you get to it then," Jeff replied. "Tracy Island out."

The screen went black and Jeff's attention turned to Virgil. "You take it easy for a while, ok?"

"I'm fine Dad, really," he said.

Jeff's eyes narrowed. "That wasn't a request."

Virgil nodded his head, not saying anything. Jeff sat in his chair and turned toward the rest of the group.

"Thoughts?" he asked.

"Personally, that last part sounded like a threat," Alan said, getting a nod of agreement from Scott.

"And to me too," Jeff agreed. "As much as I'd like to have Virgil sit out the next few rescues, I won't. But I want everyone to be extra vigilant, no unnecessary risks."

"FAB," his sons replied.

"I'm curious to see how he got his information," Scott said. "There aren't too many people who know those details."

"I know three people who could've told him," Alan replied. "The Hood himself, Transom and Mullion."

"And they're all in jail," Gordon commented.

"Prisoners are allowed visitors," Scott said.

"So we see if we can check the visitor logs for the three of them?" Alan asked. "There's no way we'll be able to see those."

"Maybe that's another project for John," Scott suggested. "I don't like the idea of him hacking into anything, but we do need the information."

"I agree. I'll speak to John about that when he calls back," Jeff said. "Until then, you're all dismissed. Just, Virgil, I'd like a moment, if you please."

Virgil nodded, then glanced at Scott. "I'll be upstairs when you're done," Scott said before he left.

Once everyone was gone, Jeff went and sat next to Virgil on the sofa.

"Complete and honest truth," Jeff said. "How are you?"

"Not feeling so sick anymore," Virgil answered.

"And?"

"Altogether horrible."

"I know you're more comfortable with Scott," Jeff said. "Will you talk to him? Please."

Virgil nodded, knowing he'd end up doing just that anyway.

"And I really do want you to take it easy. I'll let you go on rescues unless I don't feel you're up to it. I know what this kind of thing does to you."

"I'll be okay, Dad," Virgil said.

"I know," Jeff replied. "Now get upstairs. Scott's probably pacing the room waiting for you."

Virgil smiled and headed to the door. He paused and turned to say thank you to his father before leaving. His father was right, he found Scott pacing the room when he came in. Virgil put the water bottle on Scott's desk and sat on his brother's bed.

"What did Dad say?" Scott asked, sitting in his desk chair.

"He just asked how I am," Virgil answered.

"And?" Scott asked. "How are you?"

"Like I told him, not so sick anymore. And altogether horrible."

"Horrible? Why?"

"Everything," Virgil sighed, laying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. It was much easier to talk when he didn't have to see Scott watching him.

"One thing at a time," Scott said. "Give me something."

"He asked what I thought when I heard that Five had been hit," Virgil began. "I was so sick. I still don't know how I managed to help Gordon fly Three up there. I didn't know what we'd find. And then John's voice…when he said he was losing power…"

"We were all worried, Virgil," Scott said. "But we all knew that we had to keep our calm in order to get up there and help John."

"You know what can be the worst thing about being an artist is, Scott?"

"What's that?"

"Having an imagination, especially one that's been described as overactive. I tend to imagine things and see them so vividly I have to remind myself that they aren't real."

"Those were the nightmares in the days after the attack," Scott guessed, and Virgil confirmed.

"On our way up, before he reached us again, I saw him dead about four different ways. Please don't ask about them."

"I wasn't going to."

"And then when we were trapped on Five and everything started going wrong, I imagined how we were going to die. In my medical class, I learned what happens when someone suffocates to death. It isn't pretty. And that's what got into my head."

"How come you didn't tell us this before?" Scott asked.

"Dad was too busy dealing with himself and Alan. You and Gordon had the similar things to deal with. And I was trying to concentrate on John, trying to reassure myself that he really is okay. And I guess I just tried to bury it all. It seemed easier at the time."

"Virgil," Scott said, moving so that he was sitting next to his brother. "You need to talk about these things. You of all people can't let it build since it literally does make you sick."

"I know I should, but it's hard," Virgil admitted.

"What's so hard about it?"

"Come on, Scott. I'm twenty years old, I should be able to deal with these things on my own."

"Hey, I'm twenty-four and still talk," Scott replied.

"You do?"

"Yeah, mostly to John. But since he'd been hurt, I talked to Dad. And I know Gordon and Alan had a few of their infamous all-night sessions, and that John and Dad had a talk of their own."

"I guess I've just gotten used to trying to internalize everything," Virgil replied.

"And I should've known that. Somehow I guess I thought you'd been talking to Dad. Or at least I hoped so."

"Like I said, he had enough to deal with," Virgil said.

"Still. It's called being a family. We support each other. Yeah, we all had our own issues, but we still talked."

"Guess I missed that lesson," Virgil muttered.

"I did too," Scott replied. "That's why you aren't leaving this room until I'm satisfied you aren't trying to bury or bottle up anything."

"Scott…" Virgil began.

"Don't even try it, little brother," Scott said, leaning over him. "Don't even try it."

Virgil sighed, looking over at Scott. He reached up, brushing his fingertips on Scott's face for a second. Scott didn't move, although he wondered what was going through Virgil's mind. And that's when Scott knew something was wrong.

"Talk to me, Virgil," Scott said. "Whatever's going through your head. Talk to me."

It was a minute before Virgil began, and once he did, he didn't stop. Scott listened intently, either asking questions, offering bits of advice or providing comfort. An hour later, Scott could tell that Virgil had mentally exhausted himself and he knew that his brother was physically tired as well as it had been a full day. Virgil had fallen asleep on Scott's bed, his brother's pillow in his arms. Scott quietly went to the hall closet and took out a spare blanket, then went back to spread it over Virgil. Scott decided that it was better to leave him alone, so he went back to the command area where he found his father.

"You were up there for quite a while," Jeff observed.

"It was a really, really long talk," Scott replied, sitting rather heavily on the sofa.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked.

"Just tired. My little brother's mind is an interesting place. I don't know how he does it."

"Does what?"

"Keep himself sane. I guess that's why when he needs his space, he makes sure he gets it. And when he needs company, he finds someone. I just have to remember to make him talk. He didn't talk to anyone about what happened on Thunderbird Five until just now."

"He hadn't?" Jeff asked. "I thought you two had spoken."

"And I thought he'd talked to you."

"How is he now?"

"Sound asleep on my bed. I doubt we'll be seeing him anytime soon. If he doesn't get up on his own by later tonight, I'll take his room. There's no reason to wake him."

John called a while later to report on some findings. He asked after Virgil, and Scott gave him a brief report. John didn't ask what was said, he knew that it wasn't meant to be shared.

"Looks like Reilly came into a bit of money," John said. "To the tune of two million dollars."

"From where?" Jeff asked.

"A Malaysian bank account in a corporation's name. I ran with that, and found that the corporation is a front for the Hood."

"Great," Scott muttered. "Now what?"

"Reilly himself is still nowhere to be found. No recorded flights out, so I presume he's still on the mainland."

"Can you access the visitor's records for the Hood, Transom and Mullion?" Jeff asked.

John nodded, "But it will take a while. Those aren't exactly set up for public viewing."

"Do what you can and be careful!"

"FAB."

They signed off and Jeff turned to Scott. "The Hood is up to something."

"Would it just be wishful thinking to think that maybe he's just messing with our heads?"

"Yes," Jeff replied. "But I feel the same way. But I still want John to thoroughly check. And I want you boys to exercise the upmost caution on all rescues in the near future. Especially where Virgil is concerned. I still feel that he was threatened."

"Me too. We always look out for each other, Dad. That won't change."

It was late and Virgil had yet to wake, so Scott went into his brother's room. He fell asleep quickly, as it had been a long day for him as well.

Virgil woke later, at first startled by the surroundings. Then he realized he was in Scott's room. He looked over to the clock and saw that it was 12:30am. He sighed, then got up to get into his own bed. But when he entered his room, he saw the Scott was sound asleep in it. So he went back into Scott's room and went back to sleep.


	10. Nor'Easter problems

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not lucky enough.

A/N: Set quite a while after the movie. John's back in the rebuilt/repaired Thunderbird Five.

-I'm going by the ages provided by the site, with the exception of Alan. So the ages are: Scott- 24, John- 22, Virgil- 20, Gordon- 18 and Alan- 16 (the site had Alan at 14).

---

It was 9:00 when Virgil woke again. He didn't open his eyes right away, instead listening first. He wasn't alone. He heard the sound of shuffling papers and someone's breathing.

"Morning sunshine," Scott said when he saw that Virgil's eyes were open.

"Morning," Virgil replied. "Sorry I took your bed last night."

"No problem, I just took yours," Scott said. "Though now I know why you don't sleep in that often."

"Sunlight?" Virgil guessed and Scott nodded.

"Right on the bed to boot," Scott sighed. "We let you sleep through breakfast. We figured you needed it. But don't worry, Onaha said that she'd make you something whenever you got downstairs."

Virgil nodded. "Thanks for last night."

"Not a problem, little brother. Now get downstairs and get some breakfast. I've got work to do and you get cranky when you're hungry."

Virgil laughed, and then headed to the kitchen. Onaha smiled when she saw Virgil approaching, motioning for him to sit at the nook. He did so, and she set a cup of coffee in front of him. He breathed in its aroma and smiled.

"Thank you," he sighed before taking a sip.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. "Tin-Tin mentioned that you weren't feeling well last night."

"I'm fine now," Virgil answered.

"Good," she replied. "Would you like some eggs and sausage?"

"That would be great," Virgil answered.

The two chatted while Onaha cooked. It didn't take long before she set a plate before him. She left him to eat, and he did that quickly. He realized he hadn't eaten much the day before, and nothing after he'd gotten sick. After breakfast, he found his father in his office and Jeff told him what John had reported the night before.

"So the Hood or someone associated with him paid Reilly…for what?" Virgil asked. "I doubt the Hood would part with that much cash just to hassle me."

"Agreed. I filled Lady Penelope in on the situation earlier. I hope you don't mind."

"You didn't tell her that I got sick, did you?" Virgil groaned.

"Of course not!" Jeff replied. "I do have some sensitivity to your pride. But she did mention that she'd look into it as well."

The day went on without incident. John had yet to report in, and Jeff didn't want to disturb him. The four brothers spent most of the day poolside, not coming in until late afternoon when Jeff called them. They entered the command area to see John on the screen.

"Well, Reilly didn't visit those three," John reported. "But I'm looking into possible associates. Someone else could've made the visit, then reported to Reilly what he or she had learned."

"And there's something else, not related," John added. "I've been watching the snowfall for the southern New England area of the US. They got hit with a Nor'Easter last week and they're about to be pelted with another. Looks like it'll hit tomorrow. Some areas may need assistance dealing with so much snowfall."

"FAB. Watch that carefully, and alert the local authorities that we're available if needed."

"FAB."

John signed off. Since Scott and Alan had spent a lot of time in New England, he asked them for their opinions of Nor'Easters.

"Great for snow days," Alan said. "But they're nasty storms."

"They dump tons of snow in a short period of time. Roofs collapse, roads are closed. Remember that one Christmas I couldn't make it home?"

The only people who didn't nod were Tin-Tin and Brains.

"That Nor'Easter was so bad that Connecticut shut down," Scott explained, referring to the state where Yale was located.

"What do you think our emergencies will be?" Jeff asked.

"Avalanches in the mountains, roofs collapsing, various vehicle accidents," Scott listed.

"John will keep on eye on things. Rest up, I have a feeling we'll be needed tomorrow," Jeff replied.

"FAB," his sons said.

They did as they were told. After dinner, the evening was spent watching a couple of movies with a rematch between Scott and Gordon in between.

"Let's see if they finish this game," Alan commented softly to Virgil, who nodded.

They did finish the game with Scott winning. While he gloated, Gordon sulked. And the others laughed.

The next day was filled with anxious tension. They were all waiting for the call to head out to New England. So Scott was with Thunderbird One, checking his craft over to ensure that she was ready and set, although he knew it was. Virgil went over Thunderbird Two, making sure it was winter weather ready. Gordon and Alan went over the pods just in case.

They got the call a little after 10am. Since everyone was already gathered in the command area, they were able to get their information quickly and leave.

"Back to Connecticut," Scott said, having called Virgil so they could share ETAs.

"I'm sure this isn't how you wanted to go back," Virgil replied.

"Not at all," Scott agreed.

Scott arrived first, flying over the Coliseum in New Haven, Connecticut. It was a place he remembered all too well, having gone to enough events in there. The roof had caved in underneath the weight of the snow, trapping a hundred people inside. They had been there for an amateur hockey game. Virgil passed along the update to Gordon and Alan, who where waiting in the pod bay.

Scott announced that he'd landed in the parking lot and was setting up Mobile Control. He also passed along word that there was room for Two to land next to One since the parking lot was desolated. Once Two landed, they moved the equipment out that they would need.

"Gordon, take the Firefly and start clearing some of this snow and debris. We need to make an exit. Alan, see if you can find a way inside and check that area out," Scott began, pointing to an area of the building for Alan. "If there are people there, move them. Let me know if you can't. We'll use the Thunderizer to make ourselves a door out here. Virgil, once we have an entrance and exit, you'll go in with Alan and start getting checking and getting people out. I'll stay here and coordinate with the local emergency crews."

"FAB," the other three said before going off on their tasks.

Virgil went with Alan and stood outside. It was a good thing he did because there was a lot of interference and Alan was having a hard time reaching Scott. So he would tell Virgil and Virgil would pass the information along. Once Alan had checked the area out and found that it was clear of people and any serious hazards, Virgil told him to get further into the coliseum and begin checking on the people inside. Gordon, who'd finished getting the area clear, drove the Thunderizer over and made quick work of the debris.

"One door, as requested," Gordon quipped when he was finished.

"Get back to Control, I'm going in," Virgil said, and Gordon nodded.

Once he found the main area of the coliseum, he radioed Alan for an update.

"Most of the people are trapped in the main area. The concession area wasn't damaged, so the people there were able to get out. I'm at the far end from where I entered. Have Scott send in the rescue personnel. We'll need the help."

"FAB."

Virgil told Scott, and added that communication might get difficult because of interference.

"FAB. I'll see if John can boost the signal," Scott said.

Virgil showed the rescue personnel to the main area and they all began to get people out. Gordon, after stowing the Thunderizer, also came in to help. It was slow going, but they managed to get most of the people out easily enough. There was only one area that was going to be difficult and that was the hockey ice itself. It was centered in the coliseum and that was where the bulk of the roof caved in.

Virgil had managed to worm his way though the debris, into an area that no one else had gotten to yet. He found someone lying there, and knew the person was injured.

"International Rescue," he said calmly. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," the man said. "My legs are trapped, I can't get them free."

Virgil made his way to him, being extremely careful of the debris around them. He didn't dare assume that the debris pile was stable. Once there, he managed to work the man's legs free, using a piece of steel as leverage.

"Let's get you up and out," Virgil said once he'd seen that man could walk.

It was a slow process, but they soon emerged out from the large pile. Once Virgil had seen the man getting care by an EMT waiting nearby, he went back to the pile. Alan and Gordon were also inside, the other rescue personnel waiting around the pile since too many people crawling about was deemed too dangerous.

Outside of the coliseum, Scott kept in constant contact with his brothers inside, John and Tracy Island. So when the pile collapsed in on itself, he knew immediately.


	11. Last Words

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not lucky enough.

A/N: Set quite a while after the movie. John's back in the rebuilt/repaired Thunderbird Five.

---

"I'm okay," Gordon announced right away. "I wasn't inside."

"Alan? Virgil?" Scott said, repeating himself more than a few times.

"I'm here, Scott," Alan finally answered.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

"I got caught when it came down. I'm a little worn around the edges, but nothing's broken and nothing's serious. I heard Gordon earlier, tell me that I just missed Virgil and that he's called in."

"Sorry, haven't heard a word from him," Scott replied. "Alan, get back out here and we'll get you looked at."

"Negative, I'm staying put. I'm being checked out by an EMT in here. Me and Gordon aren't leaving until we find Virgil."

"FAB," Scott said. "I'll be joining you in a minute."

Scott reported back to the island, then headed inside himself. He found Alan easily enough. After giving his brother his own once over, they went and found Gordon standing by the pile.

Gordon eyed Alan, then looked to Scott. "Now what do we do?"

"We'll have to start stripping this pile apart," Scott answered.

"Do we have that much time?" Alan asked.

"We don't have another option. That pile's unsteady as it is, I won't risk anyone else going in there now. Let's get coordinated, and let's get going!"

While the three brothers began peeling back the layers of the pile, John watched with worry. But he wasn't being idle either, he was scanning for Virgil's signal or his GPS. But he wasn't reading either. He was in the process of trying everything he could think of when he heard a small voice come through.

"Can anyone hear me?" a hoarse whisper came through.

"International Rescue…" John began.

"It's me, big brother," the voice said, and John almost laughed when he realized it was Virgil.

"I didn't recognize your signal," John replied. "Or your voice. What's wrong?"

"It fell on me," Virgil said, his voice weaker.

"I'm triangulating your signal. The others will be there shortly."

"No time."

"What do you mean 'no time'?" John asked, finally getting the feed through to his father.

Jeff listened with a horrible worry. He knew what Virgil meant.

"Virgil, it's Dad. You hang on, you hear me. They'll be there soon."

"Maybe you'll find me in the stars someday, Johnny."

After an unsteady deep breath, John replied, "I won't because you'll get out of there alive."

"I love you, I love them."

"And we love you," Jeff replied.

"You know that song I was working on?"

"Yes," Jeff said, knowing John didn't.

"Existentialism on Prom Night, liked the title. Listen to it sometime."

"You'll play it for us, silly," John said.

"I don't think I'll have the chance to."

John, who finally got Virgil's position, radioed it in to Scott.

"Scott, you better hurry. I don't know exactly what's going on, but he doesn't sound good. And he's talking like he's going to die," John said quickly.

"That's an area we've been working on. Keep him talking John. Keep him talking so he'll stay awake."

Scott signed off and called to Alan and Gordon. They went to the location and began to work again.

"We don't have much time," Scott said.

Both nodded, they knew it was that bad just from Scott's voice.

John signed back on with his father and Virgil.

"They're coming, Virgil. Hang in there," John said. "Scott will kick your ass if you quit trying."

"Gordon's present's sketch is in the studio. I want him to see it. And the sketchpad. Let him see that too," Virgil said.

"Stop talking like you're not going to make it," John said forcefully.

"It doesn't hurt so much anymore," Virgil replied. "But I don't feel so much either."

"Tell me a story," Jeff ordered.

"What?"

"Tell me story. You've got the imagination, use it. Tell me something."

"How 'bout something real?"

"Anything."

"Ice cream. We were kids. I wanted chocolate chip ice cream so bad. It was after Scotty's baseball game. The one where I got hit by a home run because I wasn't looking. You said I could have ice cream. You took us all there. Alan had bubblegum, he always got that. Gordon got chocolate, I think. Johnny, I think you got black raspberry. And Scotty got cookie dough. But they didn't have chocolate chip, they ran out. I didn't want anything else either."

"You were the only one who didn't get ice cream that day," John remembered. "And I had strawberry. Scott had been making fun of me for always getting black raspberry."

"Dad, you felt so bad. But I didn't care because they got ice cream," Virgil continued, trailing off at the end.

"Virgil?" John said loudly after a few moments of silence. "Virgil!"

"Cookies," they finally heard from Virgil.

"What about them?" Jeff asked.

"They were in my room."

Jeff smiled a bit, he remembered that Virgil wanted to be in his room alone after dinner. At the time, Jeff thought that he was sore about not getting ice cream.

"You wanted to get into your cookie stash," Jeff said.

"Got 'em from Grandma," Virgil added before coughing.

It was a harsh coughing fit, and both Jeff and John knew that meant trouble.

"Keep him talking, Dad," John said. "I'll let Scott know."

"Scott, how far are you?" John asked once he'd switched over.

"Not too far," Scott answered breathlessly. "We've got paramedics standing by."

"He's fading, fast. Sounds like he's got some sort of chest trauma," John noted.

"FAB. Keep him talking."

John switched back to hear Virgil coughing again. And then they heard him groan.

"Virgil? Virgil!" came from Jeff and John.

But an eerie silence followed. It was interrupted by Virgil saying, "I love you," and then there was nothing. Neither man understood, they just kept calling Virgil's name. But there was just too much silence, too many consecutive seconds of absolute nothing.

John managed to snap himself back and call Scott.

"Hurry, damn it!" John yelled. "He's not answering us!"

Scott, who normally would've taken offense at that kind of language and tone, only said he was doing so and switched off.

It was another minute before they got most of the pile removed. The first thing they saw was one of Virgil's legs sticking out from underneath a piece of the roofing. That piece was the next removed and Scott jumped down. He knelt by Virgil's side, a hand on his brother's carotid.

"Nothing!" Scott cried.

Gordon and Alan could only stare in shock for a moment. Then Gordon saw Scott beginning CPR. The shock cleared at that sight, and Gordon called for the paramedics. They'd cleared enough debris that it was safe for the paramedics to enter and they managed to get a stretcher down as well.

Scott continued CPR with one of the paramedic's help. The other was setting up an IV and putting that into Virgil's arm.

"We can't defib him down here," one of the paramedics said. "There's too much metal."

The other paramedic and Scott both nodded. Virgil was put on the stretcher and quickly brought up. Scott hung back and let the paramedics work. They stripped Virgil to the waist and attached the electrodes.

"Charging to 200," the paramedic said. "Clear!"

Nothing.

"200…clear!"

Nothing.

"Charging to 360. Clear!"

Nothing.

Scott saw one of the paramedics tear into a package. A large needle was taken out, and that scared Scott. The needle was plunged into Virgil's heart and emptied.


	12. Talking

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not lucky enough.

A/N: Forgot to put this in the last chapter, silly me. The song that Virgil mentioned (the one he was trying to recreate) called Existentialism on Prom Night is by a band called Straylight Run. Yet another thing I wish I owned.

I hope everyone likes this latest tidbit. Thank you so much for the reviews!

---

Scott saw one of the paramedics tear into a package. A large needle was taken out, and that scared Scott. The needle was plunged into Virgil's heart and emptied.

"What is that?" Alan asked anxiously.

"I don't know," Scott admitted.

"We've got to go!" the paramedic called to Scott.

"Which hospital?" Scott asked since the three couldn't all go with him.

"Saint Ray's."

"We'll be right behind you. Go!"

They watched as the paramedics rushed Virgil out of the coliseum. And then they stared at each other.

"Where's the hospital?" Gordon finally asked, barely above a whisper.

"Hospital of Saint Raphael's. It's isn't too far from here," Scott answered.

"How will we get there?" Gordon asked.

"Let's see if there's a police officer who'll help us out," Scott suggested. "But first we need to close up Mobile Control and get the 'Birds set. And I've got to call Dad."

The three brothers hurried out of the coliseum, and they made quick work of Mobile Control. After a quick word with the police commissioner, who'd been at the scene, they had a ride there, officers who'll keep the press and public at bay, and he'd personally make sure their 'Birds were safe. Just before setting off for the hospital, Scott called in and told his Dad everything.

"Virgil," Jeff sighed. "Keep me updated. Unfortunately, I can't be there. I'm a security risk we don't need right now."

Scott nodded. Jeff Tracy was just too well known and it would be easily connected that the members of International Rescue were his sons.

Not a word was said on the way to the hospital. Once there, they were ushered to a private room in the emergency room.

"Unfortunately, our waiting room won't work well once the press find out that your associate is here," the nurse said.

"This will be fine. Thank you," Scott replied.

"If you need anything, just press the call button and I'll be right in. I'll let you know as soon as I know something."

She left the three alone. Alan and Gordon propped themselves up on one bed while Scott took the other. No one knew what to say.

Jeff paced the command area. Brains and Tin-Tin had been listening, and neither one said a word to Jeff. What could they say to a man who was so close to losing a son?

On Thunderbird Five, all John could do was wait. He wasn't one to pace, so he remained sitting. His eyes were directed at the screens in front of him, but he didn't see one. After a minute, leaned back and closed his eyes. He was desperately trying to remember one of Virgil's piano recitals, or one of his art exhibits. He just wanted to remember something positive.

Virgil was near-death. He just didn't know it. Contrary to some beliefs, there was nothing. Virgil wasn't dreaming of his mother, or anything for that matter. There was no mind-body separation, no out of body experience. Only Virgil's body on a table, various drugs being pumped into him, as well as a blood transfusion. A blood pressure cuff was on one arm, and there was a doctor with his hand inside of Virgil's chest. This doctor was doing what Virgil could not do for himself, this doctor was beating his heart.

The doctors and nurses in that room knew who this man was. They knew he was a member of International Rescue. They knew that he was there because of the roof collapse at the Coliseum. But none of that mattered, to them, all that was important was that he was a man so close to death that it could come the following second.

But what they didn't know was just how much of a fighter Virgil was. He wanted to make sure that he said what he felt was necessary just in case, he usually thought of the 'just in case' scenarios. When the debris pile came in on him, he knew it was bad. But he managed to get a signal to John. He knew that was his only chance at living.

Scott, Gordon and Alan had been sitting in absolute silence for fifteen minutes when Gordon jumped off the bed. Alan and Scott both looked at him, but said nothing.

"I can't take this," Gordon muttered.

Scott, who was in his own world of self-blame, could think of nothing to say.

"We have to let them work," Alan said. "There's nothing we can do now."

Gordon appeared to have settled down a little and rejoined Alan, sitting on the bed.

"I should've made him wait at Mobile Control," Scott said softly a while later.

"Then it would be you in there," Gordon replied.

"Should be me in there," Scott said.

"Bullshit!" Gordon exclaimed. "Don't you start blaming yourself for this. We know the risks when we go out on rescues."

"Dad said to be extra careful…" Scott began.

"And we were. This isn't about the Hood, this was about an unsteady debris pile," Gordon interrupted.

The nurse came in soon after with three bottles of water.

"I figured you could use something," she said, handing them out. "You up for some coffee?"

The three nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she said before ducking out.

Scott just stared at the bottle, Gordon opened his and took a sip and Alan just put it next to him.

"I wonder what he said to John," Scott wondered aloud.

"What?" Gordon asked.

"Once, when John called, he said that Virgil was talking like he was going to die. I just wonder what he said," Scott explained.

"Probably that he loves us," Alan mused. "He's always been the sentimental one."

"Comes from being an artist," Gordon replied.

"He's been working on some musical thing for a few days now. It's been driving me crazy since he wouldn't tell me what it is," Scott said.

"Did you see his mural idea?" Gordon asked, and Scott nodded.

"I haven't," Alan answered. "Then again, I really haven't seen much of him since I've been back from school."

"It's cool," Gordon replied, briefly describing it.

"But he was always playing it down," Scott said.

The nurse returned then, handing out the coffees. "I also managed to check on your associate," she said.

"What's happening?" Scott asked, doing his best to keep all of the anxiety from his voice.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but it doesn't look good. I don't have details since they're still working on him, but it didn't look good in there. I wish I had better news."

"Does he have a chance?" Alan asked softly.

"Yes, he does," was all she answered. "If I find anything else out, I'll let you know right away."

After she left, Scott called his father and relayed the tidbit of information.

"He's a Tracy," his father said. "He's a fighter."

"Dad, do you know what he said to John?" Scott asked.

"Yes, John had patched me in," Jeff answered.

"And?"

"He loves us," Jeff answered after a deep breath. "He told John that he might find him in the stars. And that he wants us to listen to the song he was trying to recreate. And that they are a couple things he'd like Gordon to see."

"What?" Gordon asked.

"He said something about his sketchpad, and your birthday present," Jeff answered. "I tried getting him to stay awake by telling us a story as well. Scott, remember the baseball game where he got hit by a homerun?"

"Yeah, you said he was paying more attention to what he was drawing and didn't see it coming. After, we all got ice cream. But he didn't get anything…I forget why."

"All he wanted was chocolate chip, and they didn't have anymore. He didn't want anything else," Jeff supplied. "After dinner he'd gone up to his room. I really thought he felt bad because he was the only one who didn't get ice cream. Turns out I was wrong."

"Why?" Scott asked.

"It seems he somehow got a cookie stash from your grandmother. He was up there raiding it," Jeff sadly smiled.

"No wonder he took the no ice cream bit so well. He knew he had cookies and we didn't," Gordon pouted.

"Did he say anything else?" Scott asked.

"That was it. The last thing he said to us was 'I love you'."

They signed off so Jeff could relay Scott's information to John. And they sat, and they waited.

Back on Tracy Island, Jeff signed off from talking with John. He couldn't stand the silence any longer, he couldn't stand the waiting and the uncertainty. So he left the command area and went up the stairs. He went into Virgil's studio, found his son's music player and found the song Virgil had mentioned.

It took several listenings to finally understand why Virgil wanted to redo it. And then he looked at Gordon's present sketches again, and the tears that Jeff had been fighting made their way down his face.

At the hospital, Scott laid down on one of the beds, his hands clasped behind his head. He was remembering moments he'd shared with Virgil, ranging from their childhood up to the present time. Gordon was sitting on the other, doing the same as Scott. And Alan stood at the window, staring out over the parking lot. All he knew was that he didn't want to know what it was like to lose a family member since he didn't remember his mother's death.

"Scared," he muttered, leaning his forehead against the window.

"What?" Scott asked, looking over at Alan.

But Alan didn't move, he didn't even hear Scott. It wasn't until a felt a hand to his shoulder that Alan moved. Scott was next to him, and Scott was looking at him, concern in his eyes.

"I don't remember what it was like when mom died," Alan admitted, although it something everyone knew. "I don't want to know what it's like to lose someone you love. Someone who's a part of your family. I don't want to know what it's like to lose a brother!"

Scott pulled Alan against him, and Alan clung to the sides of Scott's uniform. Gordon watched with concern, unshed tears in his own eyes. He was thinking the same thing.

Once Alan had calmed down, Scott got him to sit on the bed next to him and drink some water. Alan had tried to mumble an apology, but Scott had quickly hushed him. The three brothers sat next to one another in silence until the nurse returned an hour later.


	13. News

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not lucky enough.

A/N: Chapter is a little shakier than I'd like, but it's the best I can do. Hopefully you'll all like it!

---

When the nurse entered the room, Scott jumped to his feet first, with Alan and Gordon right next to him.

"He's alive," she said. "But extremely critical. The doctor is moving him up to ICU. Then he'll be down to talk to you."

"Will we be able to see him?" Scott asked.

"I doubt they'll let anyone in to sit with him, but you should be able to get up there and see through the window. The doctor will be able to say for sure."

She excused herself, then left. And the three brothers didn't move for a full minute.

"He's alive," Scott finally sighed. "He really is alive."

"Dad! John!" Alan exclaimed. "We've got to call them!"

Scott used his communicator to contact the island, wanting to give their father the news and to receive any instructions that their father may have.

"Tracy Island," Jeff said.

"He's alive, Dad," Scott reported with a sigh. "A nurse just came in and said that he's alive!"

"Thank goodness," Jeff sighed. "Anything else?"

"Just that's he's extremely critical. They're moving him up to ICU, then the doctor will be down," Scott answered.

"Keep me informed. I know this will be difficult, but I'll need two of you to get the 'Birds back here soon," Jeff said.

"If Alan doesn't mind, I'd like to stay with Virgil," Scott said. "He can fly One home."

Scott looked over at Alan, who nodded slowly. And that left Gordon to fly Two.

"Let me know when you both are taking off. I'll have a jet standing by so you can get back there quickly," Jeff replied. "I'll contact John with the news. Brains is prepping Three to grab him."

"FAB," Scott replied, then the call was disconnected.

Scott looked over his two youngest brothers. Both were dirty, pale and visibly shaken, though there was an air of relief around. And Scott was sure he looked the same way.

"Thank you, Alan," Scott finally said. "So much."

"Just keep an eye on him for us," Alan replied, nodding.

"I promise," Scott told both of his brothers, and then turned his attention to Gordon to caution, "And Gordon, remember, you're flying his baby. Don't think that he won't check every inch of her when he's better."

Gordon smiled a bit. "I'll fly her with kiddie gloves."

The doctor entered the room soon after, sitting in one of the chairs. And the three brothers looked at him expectantly.

"How is he?" Scott asked.

"Extremely critical, I'm afraid. When the pile came down on him, he suffered severe chest trauma. Both of his lungs were punctured, he has several broken ribs and a multitude of other internal injuries. He's also suffered a broken left arm and his left hand was broken in multiple places. As you are well aware, his heart had stopped beating at the scene. After the introduction of adrenaline, the paramedics were able to revive him. But he crashed again in our emergency room. After the introduction of several medications, fluids and a blood transfusion, we were able to revive him again and keep him. But he's nowhere near out of danger yet. These next few days will be vital."

The brothers let this all soak in. Virgil was alive, but they could still lose him.

"Can we see him?" Gordon asked before Scott could.

"I'm afraid that you'll only be able to see him from the window," the doctor answered. "He's in a sterile room since his body can't handle any kind of virus or bacteria right now."

They nodded, having expected this from the nurse. They followed the doctor upstairs, and didn't need to see the press in order to know that they were there. They could hear them easily enough. Once in ICU, they all stood and looked at their brother. And the three were visibly shaken.

"He almost looks like he's just asleep," Alan whispered.

But he wasn't, he was in a coma. They could see part of the chest tube that was helping him breathe. He was surrounded by monitors and there were assorted wires and IVs attached to him. They could see his left hand and arm in a cast up to his elbow. And they could see bruises and scrapes to his face and other arm. The rest of his body was covered by a blanket, and for some reason, they were thankful that they didn't have to see what was underneath. They didn't need to, they knew it was bad. They took a few minutes before Gordon and Alan left. Each embraced Scott, telling him to call if anything happened.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Alan added, and Scott nodded.

Scott watched his brothers leave the area, then turned his attention back to Virgil. He wanted so badly to be in there, sitting next to his brother, talking to him. But he couldn't, and that frustrated him. There was nothing he could do but watch and wait.

Gordon and Alan got a ride back to the Coliseum, and it was an uneventful, but stressful, flight for both, especially for Gordon. He just didn't feel right flying Virgil's green baby craft. Both crafts landed on the island and were parked in their silos. Jeff and a newly- planetside John both greeted Alan and Gordon upon their respective returns. John, in a fit of restlessness, had already packed a few things for Virgil and a few things for Scott. Once Jeff had a few moments with his two youngest, John, Gordon and Alan climbed into the awaiting jet and took off for Connecticut with John in the pilot's seat. His two youngest brothers were in the cockpit with him, no one anxious to be apart. No one said much of anything during the flight, and it was mercifully short. They were able to land at New Haven's Tweed Airport, so they didn't have far to go to get back to the hospital.

Scott had barely moved while he was alone. He thought that if he took his eyes off of Virgil, that his younger brother would die. John, Gordon, and Alan found him easily. And one look at Scott had nearly shattered John's façade of calm. But as far as any onlookers were concerned, they were all members of International Rescue, they weren't family. They sat down in a row of nearby chairs to talk.

"A nurse suggested we get a hotel. He'll be here for a while," Scott said.

"Wouldn't be a bad idea," John agreed. "We'll never get any rest here."

"Did Dad say anything when you there?" Scott asked of all three.

"Only that he wants us to take care of ourselves too," Gordon answered. "And he repeated several times that this isn't anyone's fault. Although he's plenty mad at the Coliseum because they should've known to clear some of the snow off of the roof."

"I saw a hotel that's nearby," Alan mentioned. "I saw it on the way in."

"I'll book a couple rooms," John offered, seeing as how Scott wasn't moving.

"I don't want to go," Scott whispered. "If all of us go…there won't be anyone here for him."

"We won't all go at once then," John replied. "We'll take shifts. But Scott, you're definitely among the first to go. You've been here the longest, and you need to get out of that uniform."

Scott only nodded. John went to find a phone, returning a few minutes later.

"We have two adjoining suites with four beds. They'll be waiting for you."

"John?" Gordon asked.

"I'm staying put, I've had it the easiest. The three of you had the physical part, and then there's flying to the island and back. You three go, I'll stay put. And I don't want to see any of you for at least six hours unless I call. Understood?"

"Six hours? John…" Scott protested.

"You all need to get cleaned up, get a proper meal in you, and sleep. I'm not negotiating here. Six hours."

The three nodded wearily. John had a point, but they weren't comfortable leaving Virgil for that long.

"If anything happens…" Scott began.

"If anything happens, I will call. I promise," John finished.

Scott, Gordon and Alan went to the hotel and checked in. The first thing Scott did was strip his uniform off and get into the shower. Gordon and Alan used the time to order room service. No one was really hungry, but they still had to eat something. So while they waited for Scott and the food, Gordon and Alan freshened themselves up and talked about Virgil.

"I just feel so bad that I've hardly spent any time with him since I came home," Alan admitted.

"I think he understands. After all, it's no secret that you and Tin-Tin like each other. We're just getting tired of waiting for you both to admit it."

Alan glanced at Gordon, who wore a tired, but knowing, smile. And Alan didn't bother arguing the point. Scott appeared about five minutes before the food did. And they ate dinner in a palpable silence. When it was time for some rest, they found that being apart didn't work. So Gordon and Alan shared a queen-size bed, while Scott got the other to himself. And it was exactly six hours when they showed up at the hospital again.

They found John standing in front of the window, just staring. Scott was the first to him, and placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. John turned, and Scott was taken aback. John's face was red, his eyes were red and puffy. And Scott cursed himself for letting John stay alone.


	14. Someone's Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not lucky enough.

---

They found John standing in front of the window, just staring. Scott was the first to him, and placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. John turned, and Scott was taken aback. John's face was red, his eyes were red and puffy. And Scott cursed himself for letting John stay alone.

"Anything?" Scott asked.

John just shook his head and returned his gaze back to Virgil. He wanted to get John back to the hotel, but not alone. And he wasn't about to ask Gordon or Alan to go back so soon. He needed to get John to tell him what was wrong, but he knew John wouldn't say a word in front of Alan and Gordon.

"Do you know if there's anywhere we can talk for a minute?" Scott asked John.

John nodded, and pointed down the hallway. "Someone said we can have a room down there if we needed to use it for anything."

"Let's go," Scott gently commanded. "You two, I'd appreciate it if you'd stay put."

Gordon and Alan nodded, and Scott led John down the hall. Once they were in the room with the door securely shut behind them, Scott brought his hands up to John's face and cupped it, his green eyes locking with John's blue eyes.

"Did I miss something?" Scott asked, and John shook his head.

"Nothing happened."

"Something happened to you."

"You didn't hear him, Scott. I know I yelled at you, and I'm sorry for that. But you didn't hear him. And I was stuck all the way up there, unable to do a damn thing to help."

"You did help, John," Scott replied. "You told us where to find him. You talked to him, kept him talking. You did help."

"Doesn't feel like I did enough."

"I know," Scott replied. "I know."

"I don't want to name a star after him so soon, Scotty. Not like I did for mom," John barely got out before the tears he'd been fighting started falling.

Scott pulled John against him, but said nothing since there was nothing to say. And it didn't take long for Scott's emotions to best him as well. Once the two brothers had calmed down, they exited the room and headed back to Gordon and Alan.

John and Scott returned a minute later to find Alan and Gordon standing at the window. Alan had tears running down his face, and Gordon had an arm around Alan's shoulders. John and Scott exchanged glances, then Scott went behind Alan and John behind Gordon.

A few hours had passed, and there was nothing new. John had managed to fall asleep in one of the chairs, and Scott was debating who was going to go back to the hotel with him. That was, until Alan fell asleep in the next chair. Scott first woke John, who, although groggy, understood Scott's instructions of sleep, food, six hours. While John finished waking up, Scott woke Alan and gave him the same instructions.

At the hotel, they shared stories over food. Then it was time for some sleep. And while Scott had been clear about the six hours, John decided that arriving back fifteen minutes early was worth the risk. He and Alan were just too restless.

They returned to find Scott and Gordon standing in front of the window. Alan stood on Gordon's side and John took Scott's.

"Anything?" John asked.

"Just doctors and nurses going in and out…they say he's the same," Scott answered.

"He's been here for more than 12 hours, shouldn't he be at least a little better now?" Gordon asked.

No one immediately answered. Then John said, "The doctor did say the next few days were important. Might take that long."

Since there wasn't anything happening, and there wasn't anything to do but watch over Virgil, John managed to get Scott and Gordon back to the hotel a few hours later. While Alan was getting some sodas from a vending machine, John felt a light hand on his shoulder. Startled, he jumped and whirled around.

"Lady P!" he said a bit breathlessly.

"I'm so sorry, John!" she exclaimed. "I thought you heard me calling your name."

John shook his head. "Didn't hear a thing. I didn't know you were coming."

"I told your father I'd be here as soon as I could once he told me everything about Virgil. Nothing new, I presume?"

"Nothing," John answered grimly.

"Where are your brothers?" she asked.

"Alan mentioned something about a vending machine. Scott and Gordon are still back at the hotel. We're taking shifts so there's always someone here."

She nodded. "Is there anything I can do for you all?"

John shook his head again. "All we want is our brother alive and well."

"I also wanted to inform you that your father is on his way as well. He shouldn't be much longer."

John nodded. "Good. I know we'd all feel a little better with him here."

She smiled sadly as John turned his attention back to Virgil. There was nothing more for her to say at that time, so she just stood by him and waited for Alan to return.

Alan came back a few minutes later. He's seen Lady Penelope from down the hall, so she didn't startle him like she did John.

"Alan, darling," she said, kissing his cheek. "How are you?"

Alan just shrugged, putting the sodas and food on a chair. He then went and stood next to John and looked at Virgil. He didn't notice her frown when she saw what was on the chair, but she knew not to say anything. Neither would leave; even to go to the cafeteria, until Scott and Gordon were back. John finally realized that he should tell Scott about Lady Penelope's arrival, and did so.

"John?" Scott asked when his brother called. "Virgil?"

John shook his head. "Same. Just wanted to tell you that Lady Penelope is here."

"She is?"

"Yeah, she also said that Dad's on his way too."

Scott nodded. "We'll be back soon. I'm just waiting for Gordon to get out of the shower."

"See you then."

When John disconnected, he sat in one of the chairs and opened a bottle of soda. He didn't normally drink the stuff, but he just wanted something and he didn't want to go anywhere to get it. So he drank what was readily available.

Lady Penelope sat next to John and put her hand over his. She knew there was nothing she could say to ease John's pain. There was nothing she could say to ease anyone's. John stood up when he saw Gordon and Scott coming down the hall, and Lady Penelope followed suit.

"Lady P!" Gordon exclaimed, gently hugging her.

"Hello, Gordon," she replied. "Scott."

Scott bowed his head for a second. "Lady Penelope."

Nothing happened in the next few hours, so it was John and Alan's turn to go back to the hotel. They'd barely gotten a shower and food when Scott called them.

"Virgil?" John asked once he saw it Scott calling him.

"Dad's here. Also, the doctor moved Virgil up to critical. But he said that he doesn't like the look of some of his internal injuries and they have to operate again."


	15. More News

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not lucky enough.

---

"We'll be right there," John said with a sense of urgency.

Before Scott could reply, John signed off. Alan had been right next to him, so John didn't have to relay anything. They left the hotel quickly. They found Scott and Lady Penelope sitting in the chairs while Gordon and their father stood at the window. Jeff turned when he saw John and Alan coming down the hall.

"Boys," Jeff sighed, briefing embracing Alan first, then John.

"I didn't think you were coming," Alan said.

"There was no other place for me," Jeff replied. "I just needed to take care of a few things first."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Alan said. "Well…you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do," Jeff replied.

"What did we miss?" John asked, more to Scott than to anyone else.

"They're taking him in sooner than I thought," Scott replied.

"What happened?" John asked.

Scott shrugged. "Not exactly sure. They'd gone in, did some stuff, took him out for some X-Rays and other things, and brought him back. Then they came a few minutes later and told me what I told you."

The doctor soon came over and explained to them that some of Virgil's internal injuries needed to be tended to because they weren't healing as well as expected. Then the doctor excused himself, saying that he needed to get up to surgery to start preparing. And that someone would be down for Virgil shortly.

"They wanted to do this earlier," Scott said. "But he wasn't stable enough. I guess he is now."

"Can we go with him?" John asked.

"Doctor said earlier that we could wait in the surgical waiting room if we wanted to. But he said it'd be a while, and it would probably benefit us to all get some rest in the meantime. He said he'd call me when they were done."

"And that's something I think you all should do," Penelope said. "Your father and I will stay here. The four of you should all return to the hotel and care for yourselves."

They watched Virgil being taken from his hospital room and up to surgery. It took a while, but Jeff and Lady Penelope managed to convince the four of them that some time all together at the hotel would do them a lot of good. So they reluctantly left, although they had to promise several times to each of them to call if they heard anything at all.

At the hotel, Gordon and Scott used the time to shower while John and Alan slept. Since Scott and Gordon had done hotel time together already, as did John and Alan, Scott took Alan while John took Gordon this time around. Gordon's first move was to the shower. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he found John asleep on top of the blankets with his normal clothes still on. Since he figured that John needed the sleep, he didn't wake him. The shower had woken him enough that he didn't want to sleep, so he instead went into the other suite to find that Alan was out cold under the covers and Scott was perusing the room service menu.

"John?" Scott asked when Gordon sat next to him.

"Out cold. On top of the blankets in his street clothes no less."

"I don't think they got a chance to sleep when they were back here a little while ago," Scott replied. "You want to eat?"

"Yeah, I'll take a look," Gordon answered, taking the menu that Scott was offering.

Soon, the two brothers were eating. And Alan woke to that scene, so he stole bits and pieces off of both plates. And neither one complained. It was a little while after their meal that Gordon decided he wanted to sleep, so he went into the other room. John hadn't moved and Gordon just let him be. He got into his bed and quickly fell asleep.

John woke a little later to the sound of sniffling. He turned over and looked to see Gordon lying on his side, his shoulders shaking. John quietly got up, grabbed the box of tissues from the desk and sat next to Gordon, placing a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. Gordon soon calmed down, then went into the bathroom to get some cold water on his face.

"Thanks," Gordon mumbled when he returned to the room.

"You want to talk?" John asked.

Gordon shook his head. "It's just…Virgil. Like, what life would be like if he didn't make it."

"Not good, huh?"

"Not at all."

"We just have to believe that he will."

"Dad mentioned something about my birthday present. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, do you?"

John just shook his head. "Haven't heard anything. Scott might know."

"I'll ask him later."

Gordon and John turned the TV on to find that there was nothing that they remotely wanted to watch. John peered into the other suite to find Scott and Alan still asleep, and he reported so to Gordon. They talked amongst themselves for a little while only being interrupted when Scott came into the room.

"Doc called. Virgil's out of surgery and in recovery," Scott reported with a yawn.

"What'd else he say?" Gordon asked.

"Said everything went well enough. No complications."

"Good," John sighed, leaning against Scott.

"We heading back soon?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah, the call woke Alan up. Once we're ready, we'll go," Scott answered.

The brothers were soon ready and back at the hospital. Jeff and Lady Penelope were in the surgical waiting room, and they stood when she saw the four brothers return. Alan and Scott took chairs next to their father while John and Gordon sat near Penelope.

"You four look much better," she said.

"Is he still in recovery?" Scott asked.

"Yes," Penelope answered. "He'll be there for a while. A nurse said that the doctor would come down and talk to you four and your father in a little while."

"About what?" John asked.

"I'm not sure," she answered. "She didn't say."

The doctor came out soon after and addressed Jeff and the four brothers.

"First off, I do know you all are family and who you are. Your secret is safe with me and my staff. All I care about is the treatment of your family member. He is still critical. His internal injuries look better now, and we did not discover anything new either. When he's out of recovery, we'll bring him back to the sterile room. I want him there for the next 24 hours at least. If there are no complications, I'll move him to a regular room in the ICU so you'll be able to sit with him."

"Is there anything we can do for him now?" Jeff asked.

The doctor only shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Thank you, doctor," Jeff replied.

The doctor walked away and everyone sat back down. John told Penelope what they'd just been told.

"He's getting better," Scott sighed.

"Yes, he is," Penelope said.

"Odd time for this thought, but I wonder about that reporter that bothered Virgil a little while ago," Gordon brought up.

"Hadn't thought about that," Scott admitted.

"Parker is making some inquiries into that matter, that is why he is not here as well," Penelope told them. "He has yet to report any new developments."


	16. Moving & Jeff's bit

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not lucky enough.

---

Gordon looked over at Scott and their father and asked, "I heard something about my birthday present, care to share?"

Scott just shook his head. "He mentioned that he had an idea, but I don't know any details."

"He did tell me," Jeff admitted. "But I'm not going to spoil the surprise by saying anything."

"Anyway, he's getting better," Alan said softly. "You'll get your present…just might be a little late."

Gordon laughed a bit and placed a hand on Alan's shoulder. "But I want to know now."

"Patience may be a virtue," John said, looking over at Gordon. "But it certainly isn't one of yours."

"Never said it was," Gordon grinned. "Anyway, now that it's been brought up, I'm curious to know what it is."

"You'll find out soon enough," Jeff replied.

It wasn't much later when Virgil was brought back to his sterile room and the family plus Penelope followed. Jeff stood in front of the window with Penelope right next to him, her arm around his. The next few hours passed without incident, and the four brothers managed to convince Penelope and Jeff that they needed some rest as well.

John, who had been sitting in the chairs outside of the sterile room, stood suddenly and marched over to the window. There, he saw Virgil lying in bed, not looking much different from when he'd first arrived. The sudden movement got Scott's attention, and joined John in front of the window.

"What is it?" Scott asked, placing a gentle hand on John's arm.

"Waiting…wondering…remembering…"

"Remembering what?"

"Things," John answered, and Scott saw that John wasn't going to elaborate.

It was a quiet few hours when Jeff and Penelope returned. They found John and Gordon in front of the window while Scott and Alan were sitting in the chairs. It was another couple hours before Jeff managed to get Scott and Gordon back to the hotel, and then when they returned six hours later, it was John and Alan's turn.

All six were gathered when the doctor, who had just gone in to look at Virgil, came out to address them.

"He's progressing well," the doctor said. "Soon we'll be moving him into a regular ICU room."

Smiles of relief were exchanged among the family members. Then the brothers went over to tell Penelope while Jeff had some questions for the doctor.

"When will he be moved?" Jeff asked.

"I don't have an exact timetable yet," the doctor answered. "Either myself or a nurse will tell you when and where he's being moved."

"What do you think his chances of a complete recovery are?"

"I can't say for sure. He is making progress, albeit a little slower than I'd like. There appears to be no brain damage, though we won't know for sure until he wakes."

Jeff nodded slowly. He never thought of the possibility of brain damage or any other long-term sufferings. He thought that Virgil would either die or make a complete recovery.

"And his arm?" Jeff had to ask. "He's an artist and a pianist."

"He'll need therapy once it's healed. I can't say for sure exactly how it will heal though."

Again, Jeff nodded slowly. For the first time, Jeff was afraid of what Virgil's future might be even if he made it out of the hospital.

The doctor excused himself and Jeff went to rejoin his sons and Penelope. After telling them what he'd been told, all were naturally concerned.

"He'll be so upset if he can't play the piano like he used to," John noted sadly.

"And paint…draw…" Gordon added.

"He's primarily right-handed," Scott pointed out. "I think we only need to worry about the piano…when we get there."

And everyone noticed Scott's hopeful choice of words…'when' and not 'if.'

No one would move until Virgil was brought to his new room and they were able to sit with him for a little while. And it was to Jeff's great relief when the move came sooner rather than later as his sons all looked like they were either of the verge of collapse or falling asleep on their feet.

It wasn't much later when the doctor and two orderlies came down. The family plus Penelope were allowed to follow as Virgil was moved into his own room. It wasn't a long walk, though it felt so for the Tracys. Though they were miffed that they had to stay out of the room for a few minutes, just so that the hospital staff could get Virgil set up properly, there was a sense of anticipation. They watched as the orderlies left first, then two nurses, and finally the doctor.

"I know you all want some time in there," the doctor told everyone. "And I will allow it for the time being. Though I want to be notified immediately should anything happen. It may be advantageous if you would talk to him as well."

Everyone filed inside, except for Penelope, who went to spread the news to the island's occupants and to check in with Parker. She also wanted to give the family some time alone with Virgil.

Jeff was the first in the room with his four other sons right behind him. There were two chairs, one on each side of Virgil. Jeff took the far one as Scott took the closest. And they immediately went for Virgil's hands. John stood by his father while Alan was next to Scott and Gordon stood at the foot of the bed.

The room remained silent for a while since no one knew what to say. They all had words, but they were for Virgil. And no one wanted to say them with the others present. Jeff soon convinced his sons to spend some time at the hotel, after promising to call if anything happened.

While his sons were away, Jeff used the time to say his piece to his middle son. "Virgil Grissom Tracy, what on Earth am I going to do with you? I'm thinking about locking you in your room."

Then Jeff shook his head. "No, scratch that. I'll just make sure you never leave the island again. That way you can be artistic and work on your craft and I keep an eye on you."

After a sigh, Jeff continued, "I know, I know, that won't work. You won't be kept on the island when your brothers leave for work. You'll just go right with them, no matter what I say. But Scott may leash you for quite a while too, even off the island. First you worry us with the trip to the mainland, and now this. You were never an attention-seeker Virgil. You always deflected attention to one of your brothers…much to John's chagrin since he's the same as you in that respect. But you've got our attentions…100."

"I know you're fighting, Virgil. I know you're fighting hard. Just keep at it, that's all we ask. And we know it's a lot. But there isn't a person here who can stand the thought of losing you. I didn't need any of them to tell me just how hard they took all of this. I could see that both Scott and John blamed themselves, you need to tell them that they're not to blame for anything. They won't listen to the rest of us."

"We all know the risks of our work…we all know that something could happen. It doesn't make this any easier. Virgil, whatever happens, we'll get through it. We'll help you. But you have to make it back to us first."

Jeff continued by giving Virgil a list of things he could look forward to if he woke up. And unbeknownst to Jeff, Penelope was watching him through the window. She may not have been able to make out what he was saying, but she could see that the words were difficult. Then she saw Jeff's head in his hands, and his shoulders bobbing up and down erratically. She entered the room and went over to Jeff, wrapping him in her arms.


	17. Alan & Gordon

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not lucky enough.

---

At the hotel, each brother took a shower as food was being ordered, and then they gathered in Scott and Gordon's room. John was sitting on the bed next to Scott, and he had one of Scott's pillows in his arms. Gordon was lying on his stomach, on the foot of Scott's bed, facing Alan. Alan was lying on his bed, on his side so that he could see the others.

"I hope he wakes soon," Gordon said from his place. "He can sleep all he wants afterwards, but I just want him to wake up so we can see if he'll be okay."

"I think we're all impatient for him to wake," John replied. "Though he may need the time to heal more before he wakes up."

"What do you mean?" Alan asked, knowing that there was more to John's statement that the older blond vocalized.

"I hate saying this, but if he's in a coma, there's less stress on his body and it's able to heal more."

All nodded, though they didn't like it. After eating, it was time for some sleep. So John and Alan went into their room leaving the other two alone. But sleep didn't come easily as they were all anxious.

At the hospital, Jeff offered the other chair to Penelope who took it wordlessly. Then she began updating Jeff on what she'd been told.

"Everyone on the island is understandably concerned for Virgil, and for all of you. Kyrano just about insisted on coming out here himself just to help you all care for yourselves. And Onaha and Tin-Tin are beside themselves since there isn't much for them to do right now. And Brains has just about dived into his inventions just to keep himself occupied."

"Hopefully we'll have good news for them soon, then they can get started setting up a welcome home party for Virgil," Jeff replied.

"I also spoke with Parker, who had a little news for me."

"What did he have to say?"

"He only said that he's sure that the reporter is still in the same area. I've asked him to travel there under the guise of a holiday, and to keep watch on him."

"Thank you, Penny," Jeff sighed, then looked at Virgil.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked, seeing the forlorn look on Jeff's face.

"No," he answered, "You've done more than enough…more than I have any right to ask of you."

"Rubbish," she says. "Jeff, you and those boys are like family. Plus, I remember telling you I was coming here, you didn't ask."

"He's always adored you," Jeff told her, his gaze fixed on Virgil.

"He's always been a special one," she replied, her own gaze on Virgil. "I simply love it when he comes to visit since I get private concerts. And he always manages to create some fantastic piece of art. And he's willing company to a theater performance or an opera."

"He goes with you to the opera?" Jeff asked in disbelief. That was new for him.

"Yes, though he doesn't prefer it. He simply goes to keep me company since no other Tracy male will accompany me."

Jeff looked up at her with a guilty smile. "I went once with Lucille and decided that was enough. Virgil even fought going with her to the opera. He'd be more than willing to go to a play or musical, or to a classical concert. Opera was just never for him."

"But he made the best of it," Penelope smiled.

"I'm sure he did," Jeff agreed, knowing his son.

They were soon interrupted by the four returning brothers, who all immediately asked after Virgil. After hearing that there'd been no change in the short time they were gone, they relaxed into conversation that was strained by anxiety.

It was soon Jeff's turn for some rest, so he went back to the hotel with Lady Penelope. And the four brothers each stared at each other.

"Okay, I'm going to say this since no one else will," Scott said. "We all want some time with Virgil…alone."

Three heads nodded in agreement. Then John spoke up, "So, how we decide an order?"

"Age?" Scott asked. "Oldest to youngest?"

"Not fair," Alan muttered.

"Pieces of paper with a number on it?" Gordon suggested.

"That's better," Alan replied.

They managed to find a scrap piece of paper, and using the pen on Virgil's chart, John wrote a number on each of the four shreds of paper. After mixing them, John went over to Scott and had the eldest brother choose first.

"Three," Scott read, disappointed in his choice.

Then John went over to Gordon, who announced his, "Two. Hey! That's Virge's number!"

After a brief round of laughter, Alan chose from the remaining two. "One," he read with a small smile.

"And that leaves me with four," John read somberly.

"Take as much time as you need," Scott told Alan. "Just come out when you're done. We won't interrupt you, though we make no promises about hospital staff."

After seeing Alan nod, Scott led John and Gordon out of the room. They settled into the chairs outside of the room while Alan settled into the one on Virgil's right side, so Alan could hold on to his brother's uncasted hand.

"I had so much in mind, but I've forgotten it all," Alan sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't see you much since I got home from school. I missed so much, this music thing…mural…Gordon's present…"

"He knows you have something planned, so he's real impatient. He tried getting Dad to tell him what it was, but you know Dad…he didn't say a word. Virge…this all so hard. We know you're getting better, but you're not better yet. We need you to get better. If nothing else, just think about Gordon flying…"

Alan stopped, choking at the thought of Virgil never flying his beloved Two again. He leaned down, resting his forehead on his hands, taking a minute to get it out and then calm himself down.

"At least the others aren't here to see that," Alan laughed to himself. After wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, he continued.

"Your piano is lonely since none of us will touch it. Dad said you're working on lots of stuff, so you have to get better to finish them up."

Hedrifted offinto memories and stories for a few minutes, Alan went to leave the room. But before he opened the door, he turned to his brother and said, "I love you, Virg."

Alan came out and Gordon stood, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder before heading in himself. Gordon settled into the same chair that Alan had occupied, while Alan couldn't sit still. So he paced, much to Scott and John's chagrin.

"You know something," Gordon told Virgil. "With all this time, I could come up with plenty of pranks to pull on you…once you're all better of course. I flew her home…not a scratch, I promise. And trust me, even with the pranks, we'll be fussing over you a lot. You don't get to scare us so much and not get fussed over."

"I really, really want to know what you've got in mind for my birthday present. The others don't know, though Dad does, but he won't tell me. I don't mind it being late either. Better late than never…"

Then Gordon stood, and started pacing the small room. "Damn it, Virgil! This isn't fair! First that creep starts with you, then this! But you're strong and you're fighting to stay with us. Just don't expect us to let you off the island again."

Gordon finally sat back down, retaking Virgil's hand and then sighed, "Like that'd happen. You'd go stir-crazy in a week and take us all with you."

It was Gordon's turn to settle into memories in between pleading with Virgil to continue fighting and come back to them. And he said thesame thing as Alan just before he left the room. He was a wreck when he left, and immediately settled next to John, who put an arm around the redhead's shoulders.


	18. Scott & John

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not lucky enough.

---

It was Scott's turn with Virgil, and he went in slowly. At first he stood at the foot of the bed, just looking over his brother. It was another minute before he sat down, taking Virgil's hand.

"Virge…" Scott sighed. "You know that words were never my strong point. I always left that to you and John."

"I'm so sorry…I let you down. I didn't get to you faster…I let you in there… Yeah, as if I could've kept you out. There's no way you would've stayed behind. I should've gotten to you faster. I don't know how, so far I haven't been able to come up with anything either. I just know I didn't do enough to help you."

"Remember when you were twelve, and we went to the park. We did that a lot…I was playing a pick-up game of soccer while John read, you watched me, and Dad watched Gordon and Alan. You wanted so bad to play with us…but we were all so much bigger. The others kept saying that you were too small and you couldn't play. Finally we relented, and you played forward. Turned out to be a better idea than I thought. You got a goal, and the way you looked at me…you were looking for my approval, like you still do. You got it then, you've always had it. You've always had my respect…my admiration."

"I know how hard you can be on yourself, always coming up with faults. You aren't perfect, Virge…no one is. But you've got more strengths than you give yourself credit for. That goal wasn't an accident, you earned it by being tenacious and determined. Then you broke your leg…you kept apologizing to me, though it wasn't your fault. You kept saying you wrecked my day…the day for all of us. And you wouldn't listen when we kept telling you that you did no such thing. At the hospital, you were so brave though I knew how much pain you were in. You struggled on the crutches, but you wouldn't let us help you much. You just had to insist that you would be fine on your own. Then there was the physical therapy…you made me so proud. You didn't complain once during it, though you could have."

"You'll make it through this, Virgil. Once you wake up, you'll make it through, no matter what happens. We'll help you. And you've got to finish that musical thing! You have no idea how that's been driving me crazy! Then there's the mural that I can't wait for you to finish since I know that's going to be awesome. And Gordon knows you've got something in mind for his birthday, so he's driving us nuts with it. So you've got to get that done too. And the piano…I don't think I can go back there unless you're going too. The house would seem so empty…so quiet without you on the piano."

Then Scott just sat there in silence, his thumb stroking the back of Virgil's hand. It was another minute before Scott said something, and he shocked himself when the words came out.

"I love you, Virgil."

Then Scott left the room. He saw Gordon still curled into John, who looked up at Scott pleadingly. And he knew what John was silently asking him. John wanted him to take Gordon so he could have his turn with Virgil.

"Come here, Gords," Scott said, shaking the sleeping redhead's shoulder slightly.

"Wha…" Gordon began, opening his eyes slowly to see Scott right in front of him.

"You gotta move so John can get up," Scott told his brother, who did so without another word.

Once John was on his feet and out of the way, Scott took his chair and let Gordon lean against him. The younger brother was soon outcold again.

"Where's Alan?" Scott asked just before John went into Virgil's room.

"Said something about the gift shop. I think he just needed to walk around," John answered.

Scott nodded, then watched John go in. In the room, John took the same chair that his brothers had, and he also took Virgil's hand.

"Virgil…you've been quite a worry lately," John said. "First you get us all worried by acting a little different, then there's the trip to the mainland, then you go get sick after telling us about it, and we find out that you've been bottling stuff up again. And now this. Trust me on this, little brother, you aren't going to be left alone much once you're awake. And we won't let you bottle this up at all, either."

"I'm probably repeating this since I'm sure I'm not the only one with the thought. You aren't leaving the island again. There will be fighting, there will be kicking and screaming, but you're staying put. The only chance you'll have to get off the island is to visit me."

"And it isn't going to work, is it, Virgil? We aren't going to be able to keep you on the island. Once you're back to 100, you'll be off with the others like always."

"Did I let you down? I feel like I did. I was so desperate to help you and I couldn't. I didn't do nearly enough. I just can't think of anything else I could've done…"

"Virgil, I know this is something we don't say often enough. I love you…we all do."

Then John switched hands, his left one holding Virgil's right one, and he moved his right hand onto his younger brother's chest. And just underneath his hand, he knew that his brother's heart was still beating. He didn't move for a while, lost in his own memories and guilt. It wasn't until he felt arms around him that he moved.

"Come on, son," Jeff quietly said.

"Dad?" John croaked, not realizing that he'd fallen asleep with his head resting on the edge of Virgil's bed and his hand still on Virgil's rising and falling chest.

"You've been in here for a while, and it was too quiet. So I peeked in to find you asleep," Jeff explained as John sat up, not moving his hand.

"The others?"

"Scott took Gordon to the cafeteria for some food. Alan's outside."

"He can come in too. I've said my piece…for now."

Jeff nodded knowingly, then went to get the youngest brother. John was almost surprised when he saw Alan, who was carrying a couple of shopping bags.

"There's a mall nearby," Alan told John when he saw the questioning look he was getting.

John nodded. "What did you get?"

"I got him a music player and got lots of classical stuff on it. Then there's a sketchpad and some pencils. He's picky about his paints, and I'd just get him the wrong stuff," Alan answered. "I also got some magazines for all of us."

John knew there was something else, but didn't ask after it. He could make out its shape in the bag. Gordon and Scott soon joined them, followed by Penelope. Alan set up the music player, turning the music on softly. Hearing the music provided them an unexpected sense of comfort since the music was familiar. Since Alan was still too restless to go back to the hotel, and John was strangely unsettled, plus he'd had a nap already. So Jeff first sent Scott and Gordon back.

"Something wrong, John?" Alan asked later, having noticed that John had yet to move his hand from Virgil's chest.

John shook his head. "No, why?"

"Just wondering," Alan answered, seeing no reason to ask the question aloud, though he eyed the hand curiously.

John noticed that Alan's gaze settle on his hand, but he offered no explanation since he wasn't quite sure himself. All he knew was that it was comforting for him.

"John, why don't you and Alan head down to the cafeteria for something?" Jeff suggested, knowing his two sons had to have been hungry.

But John only shook his head. "Not hungry, I had enough at the hotel."

"John, that was a while ago," Jeff replied.

John shrugged. "Still not hungry. I'm not a bottomless pit like three of your sons are."

That got him a snort from Alan. "Uh-huh. You're just as bad as the rest of us."

John shot a glare to his youngest brother, but said nothing else. Alan, Jeff and Penelope all looked at John curiously, but no one said anything. Then Jeff made a move, since he decided that he needed a word with his eldest blond. And it was a conversation that neither Alan nor Penelope needed to be in on.


	19. Jeff & John

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not lucky enough.

---

"Alan, would do me a favor and talk Lady Penelope for a walk?" Jeff asked, then glanced at Penelope, who only nodded in return.

Alan looked at his father, knowing there was more behind the request than he was being let in on. But he knew better than to ask or argue, so a simple, "Sure," was all he said.

Once they were alone, Jeff watched John from the other chair. But the blond still sat with his hand on Virgil's chest, in a dark silence.

"What is it, John?" Jeff finally asked, knowing his astronaut wasn't going to offer anything on his own. When it came to talking, all of his sons were stubborn with pride.

"What do you mean?" John asked, looking over at his father.

Jeff stared at his son for a few seconds, and saw John shift uncomfortably under his father's intense gaze.

"Something's on your mind, and it's bugging you. You haven't moved your hand from Virgil's chest in the hour since I woke you up, and I know it was there long before then. So, like I said. What is it, John?"

John shrugged. "Sometimes I feel like I hardly know my brothers. I spend so much time in space that I miss everything. They were talking about musical projects, sketchpads, birthday presents, murals…nothing rang a bell to me. It's almost like I'm not really a part of the family…just an afterthought if I'm lucky."

Jeff nodded sadly in understanding. He's always suspected that John felt that way, though it had never been mentioned before. But he didn't get a chance to formulate a reply when John continued.

"Scott tries…but it's not enough. Alan and I only ever talk shop, Gordon just tells me about trivial things that have no real importance on anything. You're like Alan…"

"And Virgil?" Jeff asked quietly.

"We used to talk a lot…but not so much anymore. We used to be close, but Scott's taken my place since I'm…away…so much."

"You don't want to go back there, do you?"

John shook his head. "I have to, I know that. Doesn't mean I'll like it though."

"John…" Jeff sighed, standing. He went behind his son, his hand's on John's thinner shoulders. "There are plenty of things for you to do down here if you don't want to back up. But we'll deal with that later. Right now, no one's working anyway. And you're definitely not going back for quite a while. You'll go when or if you want to. I'm not going to force you."

"I want Virgil to tell me about all of his projects like he used to. I want to be the one the others would ask for updates and information, and grin because I knew something they didn't. I want to sit in the den with one of my books or manuscripts, reading while Virgil played because that's how it's supposed to be. I want him to call me when he can't sleep, talk to me about whatever's on his mind, and we'll plot something chocolate related. I want to matter to him again."

"You do matter to him!" Jeff exclaimed. "You matter to him a lot!"

"Do I?" John asked softly, and Jeff was taken aback. John actually doubted that his brother, that Virgil, didn't care about him. And Jeff knew he had another big problem on his hands.

"Yes, John, you do," Jeff stated emphatically. "You know, after the accident, when you were hurt, he'd sit with you for hours even though you were drugged out. John, he was there because he cares about you and because he needed to know that you would be alright. Once, when I was fighting with him because he refused to leave your side, he said he didn't want you to wake in that room alone. He knows how cold and uncaring that room is, and that you needed a warm and friendly face to see when you opened your eyes."

"He did?" John asked, disbelief evident in his voice. And he distinctly remembered that the first face he saw when he woke up that time was Virgil's, looking at him with a warm smile and a sarcastic 'sleeping non-beauty' comment.

"Yes, he did," Jeff answered. "He's a stubborn one when it comes to something he feels so passionately about. You know, he has a song list in his music player named after you."

"He does?"

"Yes, it's simply titled _John._ As far as I saw, you and your mother are the only ones with lists on Virgil's player. I stumbled on it when I went looking for that song he told us about…"

"Existentialism on Prom Night," John supplied. "I found it when I was waiting for news. I can see why he wanted to redo it. What's in that list?"

"Not sure exactly. I only scrolled through the names. There are a lot of classical pieces, though there are plenty of non-classical songs that I have no idea what they are. John, you mean more to him than you realize."

"I need to talk to him, Dad," John whispered.

"He's getting better," Jeff replied, squeezing his son's shoulders lightly. "You'll get your chance."

When John didn't immediately respond, and showed no signs of doing so, Jeff asked, "So, why is your hand on his chest?"

"Sometimes I think I can feel his heart beat in time with the monitor," John answered. "And I can feel his chest rise and fall as he breathes."

Jeff nodded in understanding. "You're doing something similar to Virgil, reassuring yourself."

John nodded in agreement. "Do me a favor, Dad. Please."

"What, John?"

"Don't ask me to move, not for a while. I'll move when I'm ready."

"Alright," Jeff relented, seeing no reason to deny his son that wish.

It was a silent walk to the end of the hall, leaving Jeff and John alone in the room with Virgil. Alan's hands were shoved in his pockets, his shoulders a bit slumped.

"Something wrong, darling?" Penelope asked, sensing Alan's tension.

"Just wondering what I missed," Alan answered.

"Your father simply wanted to talk to John without an audience," Penelope answered truthfully.

Alan nodded, but said nothing else. And Penelope knew the young one enough to know when there was more on his mind. So she prodded.

"I hardly spend any time with him anymore…we were just never very close. He was always closest with John and Scott like I am with Gordon. I know when I first joined In…the family business that he stood up for me more than once. He knew what I was capable of. Scott and Gordon had to tell me what they were talking about murals for, and the music project…"

Penelope nodded slowly, knowing Alan felt guilty about the lack of time spent with Virgil before the accident.

"Alan, darling, I think Virgil understands. And he is getting better, so you'll get your chance to remedy that."

"I think there's already a line forming," Alan said, smiling a bit.

"You'll all have your turns with him," Penelope replied.

They had turned around to find Scott and Gordon about to go into the room.

"Wait a sec!" Alan called to his brothers.

"Wha…" Scott began, then frowned. "Virgil?"

"No change there," Alan answered after jogging over to them. "Dad wanted a few minutes alone with John. Not sure if they're done yet."

Scott nodded. "You want food?"

"I'm starved!" Alan answered. "Don't think we're getting John out of there though."

"Alan," Penelope said, joining the brothers. "I believe there is a restaurant nearby that we could eat at. Perhaps your father would join us as well. I feel John will be quite resistant to leaving at this moment."

"What's wrong with John?" Gordon asked.

Alan shrugged. "Don't know. He was acting a little weird. Then Dad kicked me out," Alan answered, then explained a little further.

"I'll knock and see if it's safe to enter," Scott said.

Alan simply nodded. Scott knocked on the door, only opening it after hearing his father give him permission to enter. The four came in to find Jeff sitting in one chair while John was in the other. And John still had his hand over Virgil's heart. Scott opened his mouth to ask, but was stopped when he saw his father shaking his head at him.

"Jeff, Alan is going to accompany me for dinner," Penelope said. "Would you like to join us?"

"No, thank you," Jeff answered. "I'll grab something later."

Jeff then glanced at John, who answered his father with a slight shake of the head. Jeff only nodded. And the brothers wondered what had just been communicated. Then Alan led Penelope out of the room, leaving the others to stay with Virgil.


	20. International Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not lucky enough.

---

"Dad…what are we going to do about…" Scott began to ask.

"I haven't decided yet," Jeff asked, knowing what Scott was asking about. "I don't want to ask you all to leave, but I don't want to be out of action for too long either."

"Is there anyway we can have him moved to the island?" Gordon asked. "Brains can look after him."

"Negative," Jeff answered. "I talked with Brains about that. He feels that Virgil's better off here. He just doesn't have the medical knowledge to handle this. Plus, the move would be stressful for Virgil as well."

"I do know something though. He'd be so upset if there was a disaster or something and we didn't respond because we were all here with him. He'd feel guilty that people died…" Scott reluctantly said.

"I know," Jeff sighed. "We'll talk about this a little later when Alan and Penelope get back."

Then they heard a soft snore. Jeff, Scott and Gordon turned to see that John had fallen asleep with his head on his arm, one hand still holding Virgil's, the other still on his injured brother's chest.

Scott shook his head, then moved. But when he was about to pass his father, Jeff put a hand on Scott's arm.

"Don't," Jeff said. "Just leave him be. You have no idea how much he needs this right now."

"What did we miss?" Scott asked.

Jeff only shook his head. "Seems I missed more with him than I thought."

"What's wrong with John?" Scott asked, not accepting the vague answer from his father.

"Nothing I'm sharing," Jeff answered. "Let's just say that Virgil isn't the only one who doesn't share everything willingly."

Scott nodded, knowing he wasn't going to get any more from his father. The three talked quietly, as not to wake John. Scott did make a mental note to try and talk to John since he knew there was something wrong. It was Alan and Penelope's return that woke John up, who only sat up without saying a word to anyone. They saw him look over Virgil and sigh sadly. Then he looked up to see everyone there, looking at him.

Embarrassed under all of the attention, John just looked back to Virgil.

Jeff was almost shocked when he heard John ask, "Want some food, Dad?"

"Sure," Jeff answered, standing just as John did so.

"Keep an eye on him," John told Scott as he passed by.

John then led Jeff out the door. They ate in a secluded part of the cafeteria, and the conversation was kept to idle chit-chat. By the time they returned to the room, Penelope and Alan were there, so Jeff used the opportunity to discretely discuss IR business.

"Boys, Penny, we need to talk about what we're going to do from here as far as…the business goes," Jeff said, carefully bringing up the subject.

Scott repeated his piece that he'd told his father and Gordon with Gordon reluctantly adding in his agreement. That left the others to weigh in with their opinions.

"I have to agree with them," Alan said. "Knowing Virge…yeah, he'd be upset if we didn't go…didn't help people. He'd feel like it was his fault."

"As do I," Penelope added. "He's always felt so strongly about being able to help others."

"I agree too," John said, almost shocking his father again. "Doesn't mean I'm going anywhere. But I agree too."

"Then that settles it," Jeff announced. "John, I'm not going to argue with you. If you want to stay put, then you'll stay put. I could use the company anyway. Scott, I would like you to take Gordon and Alan back to the island."

"And myself?" Penelope asked.

"If you would like to stay, you're welcome," Jeff answered. "But I do think you'd be able to help on the island. With John and I here with Virgil, I'd like you to help Brains so Tin-Tin can go along with the boys. She's got some medical knowledge that would come in useful with Virgil's absence."

"Then I shall accompany them to the island," Penelope replied. "As long as we are kept fully up-to-date on the situation here."

"That's a promise," Jeff said, looking between her and his sons.

"So, when are we going?" Gordon asked.

"Whenever you boys are ready," Jeff answered. "I know you'll want a little more time with Virgil before you go."

"We should do that now and then get back to the island," Scott suggested.

Once Scott, Gordon, Alan, and Penelope all had their time with Virgil, they went back to the hotel for their things, then they set off for Tracy Island. Jeff went to alert the island's occupants to the incoming craft since they wouldn't expect it otherwise. And that left John alone with Virgil once again.

"So, here we are again…" John began telling his brother. "Just don't know what to say anymore. I wonder what the others have said. I want you to tell me about the things you've been working on, things on your mind…what you want to do to Gordon and Alan when they prank you again…I want things to go back to the way they used to. When you were close to both me and Scott. When Scott had his share of insights into your head and I had my own."

"How long as it been since the accident?" John asked a bit later. "A week? More? Less? I don't know…it's been too long. The days…nights…they've blended together. Between here and the hotel, there's been nothing to remind me of dates. Is it still January? I think it is. Let me look at the stars for a few minutes, then I'd be able to tell you."

He stopped there since he knew that the door had opened, having heard the increase in volume of the noise in the hallway. He turned to see a nurse come in, only to check a few things on Virgil, write some things in his chart, then she left. He didn't get to start up again since his father had come in, taking the chair across from where John was sitting.

"How are things on the island?" John asked.

"Good," Jeff answered. "They're happy to hear about Virgil's improvements and that your brothers and Penelope will be there soon. It'll give the others something else to do."

John nodded. "Do you wish I went with them?"

"No," Jeff answered. "If you didn't stay, then I was going to ask Penelope. But I appreciate your company. Virgil can listen to the two astronauts talk…"

John smiled a bit, and that was a relieving sight for Jeff. So they talked about the planets and the stars, the solar system and what John was working on before Virgil took over his attention.

The flight back to Tracy Island was, surprisingly, not made in silence. While Scott piloted, Lady Penelope, Gordon and Alan sat nearby and the four traded stories to occupy their time in the air. They soon landed back at the island, where they found Tin-Tin, Onaha, Kyrano and Brains waiting for them. The three brothers and Penelope were helped inside by the others. While Penelope was settling into her suite, the brothers showered and changed. They regrouped in the kitchen just in time for dinner.

"We should call Dad and let him know we made it back okay," Gordon noted.

"I'll make the call," Scott said, standing.

"Check on Virgil and John too!" Alan called after his departing brother.

"Planned on it!" Scott called back.

Scott went into his father's office, sitting in his father's chair to make the call. Jeff answered on the second ring.

"Just wanted to let you know that we made it back okay," Scott informed his father.

"Good," Jeff replied. "I just got John to go back to the hotel for a little while. I want him to get some sleep."

"What about you?"

"I'll go when he gets back. I told him there's no rush, but I know he'll be back sooner than I want him to."

"How is he?"

"He's holding his own."

"You?"

"The same. Virgil's the same too. No changes there. You boys and Penny?"

"She's settling in fine. Me, Gordon and Alan…we're doing as well as we can. I mean, it's hard being here with Virgil hurt."

"I know," Jeff replied. "But I don't want any of you feeling guilty about that. You know this is how he'd want it."

"Yeah," Scott sighed. "Doesn't make it any easier though."

"I know, Scott. John and I will keep you updated as anything happens."

"Good. Listen, we'll fly right there if we have to. IR is important, but family is more important. Anything serious happens, we'll be right back there."

"Alright," Jeff relented, seeing no reason to argue the point.

After another minute of talk, Scott disconnected the call. He rejoined the others at the table, filling them in on what he and his father had discussed.

At the hospital, John came back to find his father asleep in the chair next to Virgil's bed. He sighed, shaking his head slightly. Then he shook his father's shoulder.

"You're turn," John said.

Jeff only nodded, looking at the time on his watch. "Call me…"

"I will," John promised.

Jeff then left the room, left Virgil in John's capable hands. Once he was alone with Virgil, John put one hand on Virgil's, the other going above his younger brother's heart once again.


	21. Love & Movies

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not lucky enough.

---

Love. It was a word that was casually tossed around Tracy Island by all of the occupants.

"_I love it!" Jeff would exclaim after seeing Virgil's newest artistic creation._

"_I love Onaha's chicken parmesan," was a typical statement from Scott whenever he was asked about his favorite meal._

"_I love the speed this car gets!" Alan would say when he test-drove his newest racing car._

"_I love looking at the stars, up close and personal," John would say whenever he was asked why he liked being on Five so much._

"_I love what you've done to your hair," Gordon once teased, his eldest brother falling victim to one of Gordon's more vengeful pranks._

But it's turned into something much more serious in the last few days. The patriarch of the Tracy clan and his four conscious sons had their turn to say the four words that were echoing in their minds since the debris pile's collapse.

'I love you, Virgil.'

---

The sun was shining down, and a much younger Virgil was trying to build a sandcastle. But the forms would crumble only moments after the plastic bucket had been lifted. It was beginning to frustrate the child, who only continued to try despite the number of failures he had. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, knowing someone was behind him.

"Try wetting the sand down a little," he heard Scott's voice say.

He turned to see his oldest brother sitting close by, behind but a little off to the side. Virgil took his brother's advice, and found that it was good. He worked on his sandcastle with Scott's help, the eldest only keeping the built parts moist while Virgil created new sections.

It was an all-afternoon affair, Scott keeping Virgil company while the younger one created a sand masterpiece. Curious onlookers gathered to see what the smaller child was building, awed by the creation that was unfolding before their eyes. John, who'd gotten bored of Alan and Gordon's immature games, went to see what the fuss was about. Once he saw it, he knew he had to get his father. So John, with Jeff's hand in his own, showed his father what his younger brother was creating.

By the time it was finished, the castle was expansive. Virgil, who hadn't known that others were watching, suddenly found his cheeks red and had an urge to hide behind one of his older brothers. But he did no such thing, he only turned to John.

"How does it look?" Virgil asked with trepidation.

"Awesome doesn't even begin to cover it," John answered. "It's amazing!"

"Does it need a moat?" Virgil asked, this time looking between John and Scott.

"I don't think so," Scott answered.

"No one would be crazy enough to attack that castle," John laughed.

"Dad?" Virgil asked, looking up to his father.

"It's perfect the way it is," Jeff answered.

Then Jeff went to retrieve the family's camera, wanting to capture Virgil's creation for all-time. Soon enough, the small crowd dispersed. The family left to go back to their home, leaving the castle to be washed away by a rising tide, or to be demolished by human feet.

A period of indescribable blackness followed, along with an eerie silence. And then a new 'movie' began. The Tracy boys had all grown up and started lives of their own until a new project was begun. Tracy Island had become much more than just a home away from the world, it became the secret base that held the most fantastic machines known to mankind.

The Thunderbirds were born.

Virgil stood in his uniform, his back against a wall. To his sides, he could see that his father, Scott and Gordon were similarly situated. Then he disappeared in a chute that would take him to his beloved Thunderbird Two. This movie wasn't of the first rescue, it was something much more serious.

John was in trouble.

Virgil sat in one of the front-most two seats while his immediate younger brother Gordon sat next to him. Scott and their father were in back, and they were all anxious. John was in trouble, something struck Thunderbird Five. John was hurt. Virgil would never be able to describe the relief he felt when he saw John sitting on the floor, awake, coherent and thankful to see his family. Then he did what he knew to do, he took care of his older brother.

This 'movie' was a nightmare, so much more than a horror movie. It was real. There he was, patching up his older brother while around him, his world was caving in. They were trapped, no way off the station as it barreled toward Earth's atmosphere.

The horror movie ended up having a happy ending, the family was saved. The villain, an evil man called the Hood, was imprisoned along with his gang. John eventually healed, both physically and emotionally, as did everyone else. The added bonus, Alan achieved his dream and became a Thunderbird.

Once that 'movie' ended, the blackness started up again. It didn't last long, however. Another 'movie' began again. There was snow, hockey sticks, and buried people. Virgil was one of them. He didn't make it out under his own power. The movie just ended, as if in mid-reel.

That was the final 'movie'. Once again, there was only darkness. But this time, there was no silence. There was a voice that was familiar, yet distant. At first the words were unclear, nothing but gibberish. Then the voice became just a bit louder, the words suddenly a little clearer.

"…on my bed. I'm not kidding. You know who to blame for that. And it isn't Gordon. That was all you, just because you wanted to get to the zoo just as it opened. It may have been cute and tolerable when you were six, but not at fourteen!"

A brief period of silence followed, then the voice started again. Louder and clearer, the story went on.

"So we ended up at the zoo. You went straight to the penguins, sat down on the bench, and began drawing. Once you got tired of penguins, you went onto the wolves, then…oh, I forget. By the end of the day, you had drawings of tigers, lions, even snakes. Scott didn't appreciate the painting you made of that. He hates snakes, but you knew that."

The voice continued, talking about drawings and paintings. But another sensation cut through the darkness. Weight. Indescribable, yet comfortable. It wasn't heavy, just enough to know it was real.

Then a shocking change occurred. Light. Bright, white light. Then blackness, then a second of light. That alternated for a few seconds before anything new happened. Just as the alternating darkness/light started, there was another new sensation.

Movement. Just a little, just enough to the get the voice to stop in mid-sentence.

"Virgil!" the voice cried.

Light. This time, there were things in the light. Colors, shapes. A hovering face. It seemed to take an eternity, but everything slowly began coming into focus. He knew the face, it belonged to the voice.

He felt slight pressure on his face, seeing something move toward it.

"I'll get the doctor," the voice said. "You're going to be fine now."

The pressure on his face went away for a few seconds, then came back. He felt a soothing brushing motion on his cheek, and he believed the words he'd just heard. Suddenly, there was too much going on for him to process, so he just let it happen. All the while, the warm voice continued.


	22. Wake Up Time

John was sitting in the chair with one hand around Virgil's and the other resting on his brother's chest. He'd been trying to talk as much as he could, but his throat was becoming increasingly dry and sore. But he knew he had to keep it up. A nurse had come in and upon hearing the sound of his voice, got him a pitcher of water and a glass. And so he sat, talking endlessly until he felt the gentle squeeze of his brother's hand.

"I swear it, Virg. When Scott saw that painting of the snakes…I thought he was going to have a fit. Then he swore Gordon put you up to it, so when he heard it was all you… You know, he got mad at me, too? After all, I took you to the zoo and everything. We had a great time though, that day. We really should…"

The squeeze was gentle and weak, but it got John to stop in mid-sentence. John jumped to his feet and saw that his younger brother's eyes were open and blinking.

"Virgil!" John cried, though he was mindful to keep his volume low.

John saw that Virgil was looking up at him, though his eyes appeared dazed and unfocused. John took his hand from Virgil's chest and pressed the call button. Then he put his free hand on the side of Virgil's face, his thumb caressing his brother's cheek.

"I'll get the doctor," he informed his brother. "You're going to be fine now."

A nurse came in then and didn't need John to tell her that Virgil was awake. So she called for the doctor, who came in a minute later. And all the while, John kept talking to Virgil.

---

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…_

Jeff woke with a start, hearing a familiar and never ending sound. Then he looked around, and realized what it was.

"Tracy," he said sleepily just as he activated his cell phone.

"Mr. Tracy," Brains said. "The b…b…your sons are away."

"How bad?" Jeff asked, sitting up and turning the light on.

"Not too b…b…serious. S…Scott wanted me to t…t…inform you."

"Thank you, Brains," Jeff replied. "Let me know if anything serious comes up. I do want to speak with Scott when they all return."

"Sure th…thing."

Jeff disconnected the call, then lied back down. He saw that it was almost 3am, so he tried to get more sleep. The next call woke him a couple hours later, Scott informing that there wasn't a problem, everyone was fine, and that they'd talk later. It was the third call, at half past 5am, that threw Jeff for a loop.

"Tracy," he said, not expecting another call from the island.

The caller was in tears, and his heart sank immediately. "Dad?" John's whisper came through.

"John?" Jeff asked, hearing his son in tears. "Don't tell me…"

"He's awake!" John interrupted. "He squeezed my hand…then he opened his eyes!"

"Did he say anything?"

Jeff heard John take a few deep breaths, then he reminded his father, "He couldn't, Dad. The tube down his throat, remember? To help him get more oxygen."

"Oh, right," Jeff said. He'd obviously forgotten.

"I got to stay in the room as the doctor started looking him over. Says Virg looks pretty good. But they wanted to take him for scans and X-rays. So while they've got him for that, I wanted to call you."

"That's fine, John. How long has he been awake for?"

"Only about fifteen minutes. I didn't want to leave him right away, not just when he woke up."

"I completely understand that, John. I'm going to call the others and let them know. Then I'll be on my way to keep you company. I'd also like to see Virgil for myself, and speak with the doctor."

"Not a problem," John said. "The doctor said they'd have Virgil for a little while, so I'm going to use the opportunity to grab some coffee and food. I should be in his room when you get here."

"I'll see you there."

Jeff disconnected that call, the dialed the island.

"Hello," a groggy Gordon answered.

"I know you must be tired," Jeff said. "But I need you to get everyone together."

"Something wrong?" Gordon asked.

"Just get everyone," was all Jeff would say.

It took a few minutes, but then Jeff heard that everyone was gathered.

"I just heard from John. Your brother has just woken up!"

There was a flurry of excitement from the island's end. Jeff heard pieces of multiple questions, but the voices were talking on top of one another, so he couldn't make them out properly.

"One at a time!" Jeff laughed after the commotion ceased to die down.

"What happened?" Scott's voice rose above the others. Then the others quieted down.

"John just called me, but he didn't say much. All he said was that Virgil had squeezed his hand, and then he opened his eyes. The doctor then looked at him and said he was looking pretty good. Virgil is now having scans and X-rays done. I'll be leaving in a little while to keep John company and to see Virgil for myself."

"Let us know what's going on later," Penelope broke in.

"Either John or I will call later when we know more. Until then, I want you all getting some rest."

A chorus of "Yes, sir" came from his three sons, as well as Penelope, who then laughed a bit.

Once the call was over, Jeff quickly showered and dressed, then he rushed to the hospital. He found John sitting alone in Virgil's room, just staring into his cup of coffee.

"John?" Jeff softly asked from the doorway.

John looked up with red-rimmed, but dull, eyes.

"John," Jeff sighed, quickly entering the room. "Did something happen?"

John shook his head. "He hasn't been back, haven't heard from the doctor either."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Just…I don't know. Everything. Stress, joy, relief…"

Jeff nodded, understanding what John was trying to say. He dragged a chair next to John, where he put a comforting hand on John's back, rubbing it soothingly. It wasn't much longer when Virgil was brought back in, his doctor following right behind.

"Mr. Tracy," the doctor said cheerily, "I hoped you'd be here."

"How is my Virgil?" Jeff impatiently asked.

"Fairing much better now. The scans of his internal injuries look much improved, and his concussion has healed. So far I find no signs of any brain damage, though when he's more awake and coherent, we'll be able to ascertain any signs of traumatic amnesia. All that being said, I do want him to remain here for a while longer. He does still need intensive care."

Jeff nodded, taking a few moments to let everything soak in. "So, he's doing much better, but he needs to stay here longer?"

It was the doctor's turn to nod. "Just to be sure. Plus, he's just woken from a coma, he still needs hospital support."

"And familial support as well," Jeff added.

"I wasn't going to ask you to leave."

The doctor excused himself then, and Jeff looked over to Virgil, who had fallen asleep. Then Jeff turned his attention to John, who was sitting in the chair with his elbows on his knees and Jeff could see him shaking slightly.

"John?" Jeff whispered, sitting next to his son.

"He's going to be fine…" John answered, looking up and over at his father.

"Yeah, he is," Jeff smiled. "We're all going to be just fine. Why don't you call the island and give them the latest? I just gave them the bit I'd gotten from you. I want some one-on-one time with Virgil, anyway. Plus, it doesn't look like you got breakfast."

John shook his head. "Wasn't real hungry before. Sure, I'll call home, and get you a cup of coffee while I'm out."

John shakily got to his feet, but was steady once standing. Jeff watched as John walked slowly out the door, then turned his attention to Virgil. Knowing that his son was merely asleep kept Jeff silent, but his attention was strictly on Virgil.


End file.
